


you only hold me up like this 'cause you don't know who i really am

by sumomomochi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Work, Soft Kylux, Sugar Daddy, Voice Kink, benarmie, camboy hux, he has entirely way too much money for his own good, sugar daddy kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: Kylo is probably some rich, middle-aged man with a wife and two kids, watching Armitage loyally as a way to live out his homosexual fantasies without putting his real life at risk. At least that’s what Armitage tells himself, because Kylo is otherwise kind of his type.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also known as "i just wanted to write a oneshot and instead i wrote a multipart story by fall out boy". it is currently fifty three pages long in gdocs, all because i was like but what if camboy hux at like midnight when i really should have been asleep. id say im almost done with it, but i keep fucking adding scenes so who knows if that is actually true or not.
> 
> also i would like to note that i am in fact Extremely American so i apologize if hux isn't as british as he could be. i tried.

_kylo_ren has entered the chat_

Armitage can’t help the small smile that spreads across his face at that familiar screen name; his favourite customer, his biggest tipper, quite possibly one of the sweetest porn consumers he’s ever met. Kylo never pushes him, never tries to send him dick pics, nothing. They just _talk_ to him, like Armitage is a real human being.

kylo_ren: have you finished the book yet  
vagabond_holetaker: Take off your shorts.  
dark_dante: @kylo_ren shut up

Hux snorts, rubbing his erection through his underwear. He should have expected Kylo to immediately ask about the book. They’ve been trying to get him to read the Game of Thrones novels for about two months, after Armitage had said he wasn’t a fan of the show. _The books are better_ , they had said, then had immediately ordered the whole set for Armitage. They had arrived in a remarkably large Amazon box.

“No, Kylo,” he says. “They are extremely dense and I am extremely busy.”

kylo_ren: what do you think so far  
dark_dante: @kylo_ren shut the fuk up no1 wants to hear about books  
kylo_ren: @dark_dante fuck off i want to hear about books

Armitage laughs and indulges Kylo, saying, “They’re dark and miserable, but not quite as gratuitous as the show. It feels like everything happens for a reason in the novels.”

kylo_ren: yeah thats what i think too

The chat pings with more messages telling Kylo to shut up or telling Armitage to take off the rest of his clothes. Armitage tugs down his underwear just enough for the very tip of his erection to peak out. He gets a slew of tips, Kylo’s coming last—the biggest naturally.

Kylo’s in the chat tonight so of course he outbids everyone for Armitage’s time once Armitage decides to stop teasing. Nights when Kylo shows up are always the best, tip-wise. They only show up maybe three times a month, rarely on the same day, but they always shower Armitage with money, sometimes for no reason at all.

Sometimes when Kylo pays for the privilege of seeing Armitage fully nude, they'll let him do his own thing, simply watching as Armitage gets off. Sometimes they’ll give him orders, telling him to slow down or moan louder, any number of lewd requests. Sometimes they'll ask for bizarre, compepletely nonsexual things, like for Armitage to read a book out loud. Armitage never knows what an hour's session with Kylo will hold.

The private chat loads and Kylo immediately messages him.

kylo_ren: have you eaten yet?

“No,” Armitage tells them truthfully. It's almost the first of the month and he was shorted hours at his retail job, barely managing to make it up camming, so he has been skimping on meals to make his groceries last longer.

Kylo tips him another thirty pounds and messages him:

kylo_ren: order yourself a couple of pizzas  
kylo_ren: jerk off for me while you wait for them to arrive but dont come

Armitage snorts but says, “Alright, Lord Ren, if you say so.”

kylo_ren: call them

Armitage has to climb off his bed, leaving the view of the camera while he goes to get his phone. He unplugs it from its charger at his desk, wandering back to google the number for the closest pizza place. Kylo is silent as he dials the number. It’s only when the girl working the phones picks up with a cheerful greeting, asking to take his order, that Kylo messages him again.

kylo_ren: touch yourself

Armitage stares at the message before stuttering a greeting, shoving his hand down the front of his underwear. He orders two medium pizzas as he draws his cock out of his underwear, stroking off in front of the camera for Kylo. He barely manages to keep from sounding completely breathless as he does it.

“There,” he says after he hangs up. “You utter pervert.”

kylo_ren: :)  
kylo_ren: you like it though

Armitage laughs and says, “I suppose. I never know what nights with you are going to be like.”

kylo_ren: thats what makes it so fun  
kylo_ren: i like keeping you on your toes

He smiles at the camera, at Kylo, and Kylo showers him in compliments and tips.

kylo_ren: youre so fucking gorgeous  
_kylo_ren put 10 pounds into the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: look at you  
kylo_ren: so slender and so fucking hard  
kylo_ren: just for me  
_kylo_ren put 25 pounds into the tip jar!_

“You’re being awfully generous tonight,” Armitage teases, wiping away the drop of precome gathered at his slit with one finger to pop it into his mouth. He asks, “Good day at work?”

kylo_ren: no  
kylo_ren: i dont work  
kylo_ren: im just filthy rich

Armitage snorts but refrains from calling Kylo a liar to their face. Obviously, Kylo must have quite a bit of money to blow so much on a camwhore like him, but Armitage sincerely doubts that he’s just _rich_. He’s nowhere near lucky enough to have a sugar daddy.

kylo_ren: really  
_kylo_ren put 50 pounds into the tip jar!_

Armitage’s breath stutters more from the tip than from his hand on his cock. Not counting the thirty Kylo had sent him for pizza, they have so far tipped him almost a hundred and fifty pounds. _So far_. Kylo has made up for the deficit his retail job had left him with. His rent is covered and, with only ten minutes of their hour together over, he’ll have plenty of time to hustle for more.

He almost feels bad taking Kylo’s money. He doesn’t do nearly enough to deserve such high tips from them.

“You’re so good to me, Kylo,” Armitage moans as he works himself over.

kylo_ren: thats it baby  
kylo_ren: say my name

“Fuck, Kylo!” Armitage gasps, hips twitching. He’s not _close_ , but he knows most of his patrons like an edge of desperation.

kylo_ren: i want you to come moaning my name this time  
kylo_ren: not now  
kylo_ren: later  
kylo_ren: after youve held yourself on edge for as long as you can manage before begging me to let you come

Armitage shivers for real this time. He is such a sucker for edging.

Then the buzzer rings.

“Shit,” Armitage says, stumbling towards the edge of his bed on his knees with his underwear caught around his thighs. He climbs off his bed and pulls his pants up, grabbing his dressing gown from the back of his desk chair on the way to his front door.

He has new messages waiting for him when he comes back carrying his two pizzas.

kylo_ren: better hurry  
kylo_ren: shit youre too cute  
kylo_ren: your ass is some good shit

Armitage snorts and says, “Thank you,” as sarcastically as he dares while he settles down in front of his camera with the pizza. He asks, “What now?”

kylo_ren: eat duh

“Alright,” Armitage says, laughing at how absolutely _absurd_ Kylo’s plan for the evening is. He flips open the top box to reveal a hot and cheesy pizza crammed with as many vegetables as he was allowed. He picks up a slice. Should he try to be sexy while eating it?

“Is this a kink of yours?” he asks, “Fattening up unsuspecting twinks?”

kylo_ren: no  
kylo_ren: i just like taking care of you

“Are you calling yourself my sugar daddy?”

kylo_ren: yes

Armitage stands corrected; apparently he _is_ lucky enough to have found a sugar daddy.

kylo_ren: eat

“Yes, Daddy,” Armitage teases, finally taking that first heavenly bite out of his slice of pizza. He hasn’t had anything since breakfast, and even that was just a yogurt and a handful of digestives.

Kylo is suspiciously quiet while Armitage eats. He finishes his first slice and is well into his second before it occurs to him that maybe their connection was dropped.

“Are you still there?” he asks. Kylo’s response is immediate.

kylo_ren: yeah  
kylo_ren: miss me

“Of course, Daddy.”

Kylo’s response to _that_ is also immediate.

kylo_ren: fuck

Armitage hides his smirk behind his pizza. Apparently, that’s a _thing_ for Kylo. He can work with that.

He finishes off his slice of pizza and closes the box, saving the leftovers for the rest of the week. He wonders if Kylo came already, if that stretch of silence was them cleaning up. He's wondered before if Kylo is male—most of his patrons are—but he’s never asked. He projects his fantasies onto Kylo, imagining them wiping streaks of come off their hard stomach, cock softening against their hip. Armitage assumes that's not true at all; Kylo is probably some rich, middle-aged man with a wife and two kids, watching Armitage loyally as a way to live out his homosexual fantasies without putting his real life at risk.

“What would you like me to do now, Kylo?” he asks after he sets the pizza aside. He ever so casually pulls at the edge of his dressing gown, making it slide open and reveal his shoulder and one pink nipple.

kylo_ren: get undressed  
kylo_ren: let me see all of you

Armitage shrugs out of his dressing gown then stands on his knees again to shimmy his underwear down his thighs. He’s not hard anymore thanks to the pizza interlude. He immediately covers his soft cock with his hand, bizarrely shy.

kylo_ren: its okay baby  
kylo_ren: let daddy look at you

He pulls his hand away, staring at the viewfinder of his camera. He’s caught only from about chin to knees, his head out of the frame. He slides his hand up his stomach until it rests delicately on his chest, over his heart.

kylo_ren: youre so beautiful  
_kylo_ren put 10 pounds in the tip jar!_

“So you keep telling me,” Armitage says.

kylo_ren: thats because you are  
kylo_ren: youre fucking beautiful with your red hair and your tiny waist  
kylo_ren: youre so small i bet i could wrap my hands all the way around you

Armitage is torn between arguing that he’s _not_ small—he’s a hundred and eighty six centimeters, thank you; he’s just lean is all—and commenting on how Kylo must be _big_ to think he could actually do that. He ends up just laughing, shaking his head even though Kylo can’t see it.

kylo_ren: i could  
kylo_ren: its the only good thing about being built like shaq

“I sincerely doubt you’re that big. He’s like, seven feet tall,” Armitage chides.

kylo_ren: okay im not quite that big  
kylo_ren: but im still a lot bigger than you

This time Armitage does protest, “I’m not terribly small. I’m a hundred and eighty six centimeters.”

kylo_ren: i have no idea how tall that is

“Right, you’re American, I always forget.” Armitage sits down cross legged, bringing his face back into frame. “Google it, I don’t fucking know the conversion.”

kylo_ren: lol  
kylo_ren: yeah okay  
kylo_ren: youre pretty tall  
kylo_ren: im taller

Armitage rolls his eyes.

“It’s not a competition.”

kylo_ren: think about it ;)

Armitage snorts. “Are you telling me you’ve got a monsterous cock?”

kylo_ren: yes

He rolls his eyes again, huffing a laugh. He thought Kylo was _different_.

kylo_ren: dont laugh  
kylo_ren: i could send you a pic to prove it

Armitage can’t help laughing again, just a little. He shouldn’t be surprised; every single other regular he has has tried to send him a dick pic, usually in one of their early chats. It’s been over a year that the two of them have been chatting and Kylo is only _now_ offering, and he’s _offering_ instead of just _doing it_.

And besides, Armitage _likes_ Kylo. He enjoys their time together. It’s nice, almost like they’re friends. He wouldn’t mind a dick pic from his favourite customer. He can’t deny that he’s curious to see what Kylo has to offer either.

“Alright then,” he says, resting his chin in his hand, smirking at the camera.

kylo_ren: jerk off for me

Armitage does as he’s told, leaning back against his pillows to stroke his cock back to hardness. He finds he’s actually _excited_ , eager to see a picture of any bit of Kylo.

He’s back to full hardness, precome pearling the head of his cock, by the time Kylo sends a link to the picture.

kylo_ren: [https://imgur.com/gallery/KJ923y5](%E2%80%9C%E2%80%9D)

Armitage rolls back into sitting cross legged, leaning forward to click the link on his laptop. It is, without a doubt, the best dick pic he’s gotten over the almost two years he’s been camming, thick and gorgeous, a pale hand fisting the base. Kylo has dark hair, Armitage notes, a happy trail peeking out under the wrist, and they have strong thighs; the fact that they’re muscular obvious even from this angle. Armitage desperately wants to know what the rest of them look like.

He brings the chat client of his website up over the window with that glorious dick pic, dragging it to the side so he can see both.

kylo_ren: well  
kylo_ren: told you  
kylo_ren: youre looking really hard at my picture  
kylo_ren: you do like guys right

Armitage can’t help but smile, assuring him, “Yes, Kylo, I’m gay.”

kylo_ren: what do you think

“I don’t know. I can’t tell how big you are, you know. There’s nothing in frame for reference.”

kylo_ren: asshole  
kylo_ren: now i have to get up to find a ruler or something  
kylo_ren: this is not what i had in mind for our hour tonight

“Sorry,” he laughs, not sorry at all. He’s having _fun_ , enjoying teasing Kylo. He’s enjoying _looking_ at Kylo, even if he’s only looking at his cock.

kylo_ren: brb

Armitage leans back again, crossing his ankles. He refrains from touching himself while he waits for Kylo to return, not wanting to stiff him.

kylo_ren: [https://imgur.com/gallery/GJ02r50](%E2%80%9C%E2%80%9D)

This time there’s a can of soft drink held next to Kylo’s cock. He’s only a bit thinner, a centimeter or so smaller, and probably five or six centimeters longer. His hand is similarly massive, cradling the can in his fingers. Armitage licks his lips.

kylo_ren: well

“Alright,” he says. “You’ve got a big cock.” _A nice cock_ , he refuses to add.

kylo_ren: thanks :)  
kylo_ren: our time is almost up and ive barely gotten to see you jerk off

Armitage apologizes, hand immediately going back to his own cock. He feels bad wasting Kylo’s time like this.

He keeps that first dick pic showing on his laptop, staring at it as he jerks off. He usually keeps his eyes on his laptop while camming, watching the chat with his client, so he’s sure Kylo is none the wiser.

It’s a gorgeous cock. He’s almost sad that Kylo is American; he sincerely doubts he’d be able to get all of that in his mouth but he finds he wants to try. Kylo would probably be disappointed in his sad blowjob skills though. He’s not nearly as skilled in that as he is in getting himself off for a camera.

kylo_ren: say my name

“Fuck, Kylo,” Armitage gasps, only faking it a little. He speeds his hand up, groaning as he arches up. He knows the precise way to move to make his stomach hollow enticingly, making him look even smaller.

kylo_ren: five minutes left  
kylo_ren: no teasing tonight  
kylo_ren: just come for me  
kylo_ren: and say my name

“ _Kylo_ ,” he moans, thinking about how gloriously Kylo’s cock would fill him, split him, easily as thick as his thickest toy. That thought, more than anything else, is what makes him come. He just barely remembers to moan Kylo’s name again as he does so.

kylo_ren: gorgeous  
_kylo_ren put 50 pounds into the tip jar!_

Armitage slowly relaxes against his pillows, coming down from his orgasm. This is the best one he's had in awhile, actually fulfilling instead of just being a little tedious, all because of Kylo’s dick pic.

“You spoil me, Daddy,” he pants, smiling lazily at the camera. 

_kylo_ren put 50 pounds into the tip jar!_

\---

**hermitGeneral**  
Kylo tipped me two hundred and thirty fucking pounds yesterday.  
And he bought me pizza.

**the silver bullet**  
jesus fuck  
he's the american, right?

**hermitGeneral**  
Yeah.

**the silver bullet**  
that's over 300usd  
god damn

**hermitGeneral**  
YEAH.

**the silver bullet**  
how does it feel to have a sugar daddy?

**hermitGeneral**  
I'm fucking baffled.  
Also he absolutely called himself my sugar daddy so _I_ called him Daddy and that is apparently A Thing.

**the silver bullet**  
lol

**hermitGeneral**  
That's not even the best part.  
He asked if he could send a dick pic, because I was laughing at him insisting on being bigger than me.  
And he is.  
He's so much bigger than me, Phasma.  
He's fucking hung.

**the silver bullet**  
do you really want one of your clients to fuck you?

**hermitGeneral**  
I know.  
I hate it.

**the silver bullet**  
but you still want to

**hermitGeneral**  
He has a really nice cock, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

_kylo_ren has entered the chat!_

kylo_ren: i bought you something  
kylo_ren: dont open it until were together  
popular69: He’s not your boyfriend  
kylo_ren: @popular69 fuck off  
kylo_ren: it should be there thursday  
kylo_ren: youre going to be online then right

“Yes, Kylo,” Armitage says, unable to keep the amusement from showing in his voice.

kylo_ren: good  
kylo_ren: you should start the bidding  
kylo_ren: ive got somewhere to be later  
dark_dante: fuk off ur not the boss of him  
kylo_ren: @dark_dante like you ever tip him

“Hey now, no fighting,” Armitage chides gently, though it's true that dark_dante doesn't tip. He leans forward to click the button that will start the bidding, even though he's only been on for about fifteen minutes.

Kylo, of course, wins, dropping a hundred pounds into the tip jar right off the bat. No one offers to compete.

Their private chat loads and Armitage says, “You're eager tonight.”

kylo_ren: i have to go to a family function tonight  
kylo_ren: im not looking forward to it  
kylo_ren: i figured getting to see your beautiful face first would put me in a good enough mood to handle it

“You're very sweet,” Armitage says, smiling. “What can I do to help?”

kylo_ren: get naked  
kylo_ren: let me see all of you

Armitage strips himself of his underwear and sits back, lounging against his pillows.

kylo_ren: thats it  
kylo_ren: touch yourself for daddy

So _that's_ how it's going to be tonight. Armitage smirks as he strokes himself for Kylo.

kylo_ren: go slow  
kylo_ren: weve got an hour  
kylo_ren: make it last

“Yes, Daddy,” Armitage says. He's not sure how he feels about this kink. He's happy to indulge Kylo, especially for the amount he tips, but calling someone _Daddy_ is weird for him. He's never even called his own father that.

But then, Kylo takes better care of him than his father ever did.

He adds lube and keeps his grip firm even though his strokes are slow, pleasurable but nowhere near enough. He moans for Kylo’s benefit, shifting his hips, putting on a show.

_kylo_ren put 20 pounds in the tip jar!_

“Fuck, Daddy,” Armitage groans, “I want you so much.”

He's surprised at how _true_ that is. He very much wants Kylo’s big hands and bigger cock on him, in him.

kylo_ren: i know baby  
 _kylo_ren put 20 pounds i to the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: keep going

Armitage keeps up with his torturous pace, Kylo alternating between messaging him encouragements and tipping him ten, fifteen, twenty pounds.

Forty minutes in, he's a panting, squirming mess. It's another big night with Kylo. He's tipped Armitage another hundred on top of the hundred pounds he bid for Armitage’s time. Armitage’s miscellaneous bills are covered for the month. If Kylo doesn't show up in his chats for the next couple of weeks, he’ll be fine.

But he thinks he'd miss Kylo.

“Fuck,” he gasps.

kylo_ren: what do you say

“Please,” Armitage says, shaking.

kylo_ren: please what

“Please, can I come?”

kylo_ren: hands off

Armitage immediately pulls his hands away, keening wordlessly.

kylo_ren: perfect  
 _kylo_ren put 20 pounds in the tip jar!_

Armitage lays back on his pillows, panting, his cock bobbing. He was getting so close, finally getting somewhere with the torturous pace Kylo had him set.

kylo_ren: youre gorgeous when youre desperate  
kylo_ren: ten minutes left  
kylo_ren: tell me what you want

“I want to come,” he says. “Please, Daddy, can I come for you?”

kylo_ren: go ahead baby  
kylo_ren: come for daddy

Armitage grabs his cock again, stroking faster, harder, desperate to get off for Kylo. He arches into his touch, fucking his hand. He can feel his orgasm approaching.

kylo_ren: say my name

“Fuck,” Armitage gasps, “Kylo, Daddy, _fuck_.”

Armitage groans as he comes, back arched, head thrown back. The force of it shocks Armitage, come splattered up his chest. He slowly relaxes, trembling.

kylo_ren: good boy  
kylo_ren: youre so good to daddy  
 _kylo_ren put 30 pounds in the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: what do you say

“Thank you, Daddy,” Armitage breathes, still boneless.

kylo_ren: youre welcome baby  
kylo_ren: remember   
kylo_ren: thursday

“Yes, Daddy.”

Their connection cuts out, their hour up.

\---

**hermitGeneral**  
How the fuck did I manage to get a sugar daddy?  
My cock is not that great.

**the silver bullet**  
maybe he has a thing for redheads  
a better question to ask is how did you manage to get a hot sugar daddy

**hermitGeneral**  
I don't know that he's hot.

**the silver bullet**  
you said he's got a nice cock  
that's good enough

**hermitGeneral**  
For all I know, the rest of him is horribly disfigured.

**the silver bullet**  
you should ask for more pics

**hermitGeneral**  
I'm not going to ask him for more pics.  
That's like, a breach of the code of conduct.

**the silver bullet**  
tidge, i’m sure he'd be happy to know you're hot for him

**hermitGeneral**  
I'm not hot for him.

**the silver bullet**  
you like his cock same dif  
you also like his money

**hermitGeneral**  
Well, yeah.  
Who wouldn't like an almost guaranteed extra 200?

**the silver bullet**  
if i’m not mistaken, you've also said you like your occasional discussions of nerdy things

**hermitGeneral**  
It is kind of nice to be treated like an actual person on occasion.

**the silver bullet**  
sure, that's all it is  
face it, tidge, you're hot for him.

\---

Seeing Kylo in his chat twice in one week is odd. He figures Kylo will not tip him as much this time. There's no way Kylo is able to drop 500 pounds on a cam boy all in one week. That's fucking absurd.

Armitage starts the bidding and Kylo drops fifty into the tip jar. No one competes with him, all of Armitage’s regulars knowing Kylo won't hesitate to out bid them.

The private chat loads and Kylo immediately messages him.

kylo_ren: did you get it

“Yes, Kylo,” Armitage says, “I have it just behind the camera.”

kylo_ren: did you open it

“Of course not. You told me not to.”

kylo_ren: good  
kylo_ren: i wanted to see your reaction  
kylo_ren: open it

Armitage retrieves the package and rips it open. Inside is a garter belt and a pair of thigh high stockings.

“Oh,” is all Armitage can think to say. Kylo most definitely has an odd set of kinks. He asks, “Do you want me to be your little girl, then?”

kylo_ren: no  
kylo_ren: this is unrelated  
kylo_ren: i just think youd look good in thigh highs  
kylo_ren: pretty much everyone does  
kylo_ren: you definitely have the legs for it

“Thank you,” Armitage says, smiling.

kylo_ren: i want you to wear a button up shirt too  
kylo_ren: like you were wearing the thigh highs under a suit

Armitage smiles wider and says, “Of course.”

kylo_ren: go get the shirt

Armitage stands and crosses his room to his wardrobe, flicking through hangers to pull down a white shirt. He shrugs into it as he settles back in front of his camera.

kylo_ren: good  
kylo_ren: now take off your boxers and put on the garter belt

He unties the tag from the garter belt, discarding it over the edge of his bed for later. He palms himself through his underwear before slipping them down his thighs, arching his hips. The garter belt makes the trip in reverse, sitting snugly around his hips, framing his cock.

kylo_ren: perfect  
kylo_ren: now the thigh highs  
kylo_ren: make sure your lines are straight

Armitage rips into the stocking’s packaging, unfolding them. They're nude stockings with a black line from the heel all the way up the back and a black band around the top. He slips his foot into one and slides it up his leg slowly, doing his best to keep his line straight, just like Kylo said. Kylo messages his compliments the entire time.

Once the stockings are up his legs, Armitage struggles with the clips on the garter belt. They're trickier than he expected. It takes him a minute to secure them to the stockings, but once he does, he gets a sizable tip and even more compliments.

_kylo_ren put 30 pounds in the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: perfect  
kylo_ren: you look just as good as I thought you would  
kylo_ren: lie back  
kylo_ren: let me look at you

Armitage lounges back, propped up on his elbows, head tilted as he stares at the camera with a smirk.

kylo_ren: fucking perfect  
kylo_ren: youre so gorgeous  
kylo_ren: touch yourself

Armitage pours lube into his hand and takes hold of his cock, leisurely stroking himself. He does look quite fetching, his shirt open to reveal his chest and stomach and, most importantly, the garterbelt circling his hips. He’ll have to take some photos to thank Kylo for his gift.

kylo_ren: i want to watch you fuck yourself tonight

Armitage moans for Kylo’s benefit.

kylo_ren: yeah thought youd like that  
kylo_ren: touch yourself a little longer  
kylo_ren: i want you to beg for my cock

His breath hitches at that; he would still love to get his hands on Kylo’s magnificent cock. He’s thought of Kylo’s cock every time he’s brought himself off since Kylo sent him the fucking pictures. It’s a fucking gorgeous cock. 

He arches into his touch, moaning, “Kylo.”

kylo_ren: good  
kylo_ren: keep going  
kylo_ren: you can go faster

Armitage follows Kylo’s directions, speeding up his strokes. He’s not close yet, but he’s ready to come. Kylo’s plan for the evening is _wonderful_.

“What do you want me to fuck myself with?” he asks.

kylo_ren: whatever you want  
kylo_ren: your choice  
kylo_ren: i trust youll make a good decision

Armitage mentally flicks through his assortment of toys. He debates using one of his fantasy dildos, their thickness comparable to Kylo, but he thinks they might break Kylo’s immersion in the scene he's set. His collection of plugs, as much as he loves wearing them, is right out, since he's not a fan of fucking himself with them. He does have a reasonably-sized dildo in a colour resembling fleshtone. It's not his favourite—his more abstract looking toys give him better stimulation—but he supposes it will have to do.

He gasps, “Kylo, Kylo, I want you to fuck me.”

kylo_ren: maybe if you ask nicely

“ _Please_ , Kylo, please fuck me.”

kylo_ren: thats it baby  
kylo_ren: tell me how bad you want it

“So bad,” he moans, finding it to be true. “Please, fill me up. Fuck me, please.”

Armitage’s thighs are starting to shake, his orgasm approaching.

“Please,” he says, hardly having to try to get his voice to come out as a whimper, “I want to come on your cock.”

kylo_ren: hands off

Armitage pulls his hand from his cock, whimpering for real as he tucks his fingers under his hips.

kylo_ren: good  
kylo_ren: just breathe for me for a minute

Armitage sucks in a great, shuddering breath. His cock bobs with his heartbeat, arching off his stomach. Armitage inhales again, exhales, wills himself to calm down. The timer in the corner of his laptop’s screen says they still have close to a half hour left.

kylo_ren: good  
 _kylo_ren put 15 pounds in the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: go get your toy

Armitage scrambles to follow Kylo’s directions, instantly rolling towards the edge of his bed to pull his toy box out from under it, smearing lubey handprints across his sheets as he goes. He fishes out the toy he decided on and rolls back, asking, “How do you want me?”

kylo_ren: on your back  
kylo_ren: i want to be able to see your face

“How romantic,” Armitage says with a snort, unable to help himself.

kylo_ren: ;)  
kylo_ren: go on  
kylo_ren: let me fuck you

Armitage’s erection has flagged a little with the lack of stimulation, but that brings it back full force. Usually, he’s a little uncomfortable with his clients inserting themselves into the fantasy they project but with Kylo it’s different. Kylo is his favourite. Kylo has a gorgeous cock. Kylo _treats him like a person_.

Phasma was right. He’s absolutely hot for Kylo.

Armitage tucks the dildo against his side to warm it up a little as he pops the lid off his lube, slicking his fingers again. He brings his knees up and spreads his legs, tilting his head in a manner he always hopes is seductive as he draws his slick fingers across his stomach, over his cock, and down to his hole. He presses one in, draws it out, then presses in two, groaning at the intrusion. He imagines Kylo greedily watching the feed on his own computer. He imagines Kylo’s thick fingers in place of his own.

He can just barely see the chat on his screen past his thigh, watching as Kylo scrolls through _good_ and _perfect_ and small tips as he fingers himself. He overdoes it, adding a third finger, wanting to draw out the show for Kylo.

After far longer than is strictly necessary, he draws his fingers out of himself, lubing up the dildo to push it into himself in their place. It stretches him wider than his fingers but nowhere near as wide as he imagines Kylo’s cock would. He still ends up gasping, turning his head to hide behind the swell of his shoulder as he makes a face.

kylo_ren: its okay baby  
kylo_ren: youre taking it so well  
kylo_ren: youre almost there  
kylo_ren: just a little bit more  
kylo_ren: itll feel good soon i promise  
kylo_ren: youve got this  
kylo_ren: you look so good  
kylo_ren: look at you  
kylo_ren: taking my cock so well  
kylo_ren: youre doing such a good job

Kylo’s babbled string of compliments comes rapid fire, like Kylo can’t type the words fast enough. Armitage wonders how he manages to message him so quickly; is he typing one handed or is he not touching his cock at all, waiting, savouring his arousal? Does he want to come at the same time Armitage does?

Armitage pauses once the dildo is pressed almost all the way into him, panting as his body adjusts to the intrusion. Kylo falls silent even as Armitage grabs hold of the flared base of the dildo and starts thrusting it into himself. He gasps and moans, arching as he fucks himself.

He gives it a couple of moments, watching the clock count down in the corner of his screen, before he angles the dildo to hit his prostate, hips jerking as he gasps, “Fuck.”

He wants to come already but there’s still about fifteen minutes left in their session.

Like he’s reading Armitage’s mind, Kylo says _touch yourself_. Armitage switches hands happily, the wrist on his dominant hand already sore from fucking himself with the dildo. He’s had plenty of practice getting off with either hand so it doesn’t matter much but it always feels more natural stroking his cock with his dominant hand.

kylo_ren: thats it baby  
kylo_ren: i know youre ready to come  
kylo_ren: youre squirming that way you do when youre close  
kylo_ren: you can come  
kylo_ren: whenever youre ready  
kylo_ren: just keep fucking yourself until i say stop

Armitage’s breath hitches. He can absolutely imagine Kylo continuing to fuck him even after he's come. 

Between the dildo angled against his prostate and his hand on his cock, his orgasm quickly approaches. He comes gasping Kylo’s name, his hands stilling as his back arches.

kylo_ren: keep going

One of Armitage’s knees jerks when he pulls on the dildo and it brushes against his prostate. He fucks himself with it slowly, gasping with every thrust into his overstimulated body. Without thinking, he murmurs, “Please come, Kylo,” and Kylo _replies_.

kylo_ren: dont worry baby  
kylo_ren: i always do

With that, the connection automatically cuts out.

\---

**hermitGeneral**  
Alright.  
I admit it.  
I am pretty fucking hot for Kylo.

 

**the silver bullet**  
ha!  
i fucking knew it  
what are you going to do about it?

**hermitGeneral**  
Same thing I always do probably.

**the silver bullet**  
oh, tidge  
you should do something about it  
he obviously thinks youre fit

**hermitGeneral**  
Yes, but what if he wants to meet and actually DO things?  
He won’t think I’m so great after he finds out I’m a virgin.

**the silver bullet**  
you dont know that

**hermitGeneral**  
Phasma, I’m a twenty-five year old virgin who’s never so much been kissed, who works as a camboy, who’s only friend is someone they went to primary school with.  
Who would want to fuck me?

\---

Kylo doesn’t show up in Armitage’s chat room for three weeks. When he finally does show up, it takes all Armitage has to keep his excitement from showing. He _missed_ Kylo; he missed Kylo’s bossiness and his abrasiveness keeping the others in line. He missed Kylo’s money. He missed Kylo’s teasing and his kindness. He missed _Kylo_.

Kylo enters his chat a few minutes before the time he usually starts the bidding. He plays with Armitage’s other patrons, tipping just a few pounds more than whomever’s the current highest bidder, slowly driving the cost of an hour with Armitage up. Twenty seconds to call time, a newcomer has the highest bid, at thirty-two pounds. Armitage almost worries that Kylo won’t bid again, that Kylo is _tired_ of him, but Kylo snipes the auction right at the last second, tipping fifty pounds.

The private chat loads.

“Hello, Kyo,” Armitage says, smiling. “It’s been a while.”

kylo_ren: yeah sorry  
kylo_ren: my mom surprised me with a family vacation that i was not allowed to get out of  
kylo_ren: i spent two weeks in a hotel sharing a room with my cousin  
kylo_ren: it was awful

Armitage teases, “Oh no, two weeks on _vacation_ , how terrible,” fighting laughter.

kylo_ren: shut up i missed you

Armitage does shut up. Kylo _missed_ him? Kylo missed _him_? He stares in surprise at the camera, watching himself turn an unflattering shade of pink in the viewfinder, before he shakes himself out of it and falls back into sunny customer service.

“Why, Kylo, I’m flattered,” he says, smiling. Kylo messages him at the same time.

kylo_ren: youre so cute when you blush

Armitage can feel the heat in his cheeks flare up even more. He has no idea why he’s so embarrassed. He’s been camming for two years; it should be nigh impossible to fluster him by now.

kylo_ren: what else can i do to make you blush

Armitage can’t help but laugh at that.

kylo_ren: better question  
kylo_ren: what else can i do to make you laugh like that

That has Armitage blushing full force again, hiding his face in one hand while he continues to laugh. Kylo is just so _sweet_ sometimes; Armitage can almost forget that he’s just performing for someone faceless person on the internet with how Kylo flirts with him.

kylo_ren: you should dance for me

Armitage is still grinning, still laughing softly as he says, “That’s hardly a good use of your time.”

kylo_ren: but i want to see you dance  
kylo_ren: i bet youre really good at it

“Hardly,” Armitage says. “I can swing dance, but that’s about it, and that’s hard to do without a partner.”

kylo_ren: what do you do at clubs then  
kylo_ren: i assume people dont swing dance at clubs

“I don’t go to clubs,” Armitage says simply, shrugging.

kylo_ren: how do you not go to clubs  
kylo_ren: i thought all the hot gays go to clubs

Armitage is surprised at how loud he laughs at that, giggles bursting out of him at the thought of him being one of the _hot gays_ at a _club_.

“I’m quite an introvert,” he tells Kylo. “I like sitting at home reading more than anything.”

kylo_ren: oh  
kylo_ren: thats very cute  
kylo_ren: me too though  
kylo_ren: im too awkward to go to a club

“Same,” Armitage laughs. “One of my friends has tried dragging me out before but it doesn’t really end well.”

kylo_ren: yeah i feel that  
kylo_ren: i still want to see you dance for me

Armitage should say no, but he knows Kylo will make it worth making a fool out of himself. Plus the request is _cute_ ; a sweet change of pace from the usual request he gets.

“Alright,” Armitage says, sighing like it's a hard decision. “I’ll try.” He brandishes his finger at the camera and adds, “But no laughing at me.”

kylo_ren: i wouldnt dream of it

Armitage hikes his underwear back up from where he tugged it down tantalizingly low and reaches forward to grab his camera. Kylo gets a close up of his chest, blurry beige filling the viewfinder while he steps off his bed and sets his tripod at the foot of it instead, angling it to view the rest of his room. He never has his camera pointed this direction; it’s a mess of unfolded laundry and postcards from Phasma. His wardrobe is half open and there’s a pile of shoes in the corner by his door. There is _really_ not enough clear floor space in his room for him to be fooling around like this.

“Alright,” he says, standing in the middle of his floor, “I can’t see the chat very well from here, so you know.”

Then he very awkwardly runs through a quick dance, hands held out like he has a partner. He’s sure he’s making a face, trying hard not to laugh. What Kylo has asked of him is _very_ silly and he feels absurd indulging him.

“There,” he says once he stops, hands held out to his sides. “Good enough?”

He steps forward and leans across his bed towards his laptop on the far side. Sure enough, Kylo has sent him a string of messages.

kylo_ren: alright  
kylo_ren: wow you can like actually dance  
kylo_ren: like real dancing not grinding  
kylo_ren: i bet youre even better with a partner  
kylo_ren: thank you for indulging me  
kylo_ren: im grinning so hard  
kylo_ren: that was so cute  
kylo_ren: exactly what i needed after two weeks away from you

This time, he’s mostly out of frame when he blushes, only his ass and thighs caught by the camera as he leans over his bed. He still freezes like a deer in headlights at Kylo’s words and Kylo _notices_.

kylo_ren: i bet youre blushing again

Armitage slumps, burying his hot face against his covers.

kylo_ren: you totally are  
kylo_ren: mission successful

\---

_kylo_ren has entered the chat!_

Armitage’s heart skips a beat, his hand stilling on his clothed cock. Of all the days Kylo could show up to his chatroom, it has to be the one where he’s spent all day wearing a plug and thinking of Kylo’s cock in him. Of fucking course. He can feel himself flush, though thankfully his head is mostly out of view. His camera is focused from his chin to mid thigh, catching him touching a nipple with one hand and his cock with the other.

It’s just about time for Armitage to start the bidding. He has no qualms starting it early, wanting to get the embarrassing reveal of the plug in his ass over with.

A few minutes later, Kylo has won and the private chat has loaded.

kylo_ren: miss me

Armitage just stares at the chat, his cheeks heating up again, assuring himself that Kylo is not a mind reader, that he doesn’t _know_ that Armitage does miss Kylo whenever they go more than a week between chats. That Armitage misses him when they go more than a couple days between chats. That Armitage just _misses him_ , no matter how frequently he shows up in Armitage’s chats.

kylo_ren: i mean  
kylo_ren: you started the auction pretty much right after i entered the chat  
kylo_ren: i was a couple minutes early for your usual start time

“I just,” Armitage starts, pausing before plowing on with a convenient lie, “You always win. I figured it’d be best to just get started.”

kylo_ren: yeah i guess  
kylo_ren: still  
kylo_ren: im going to pretend you missed me ;)

Armitage laughs softly and says, “Alright, you do that,” as he sinks down into sitting cross legged on his bed, bringing his face into view of the camera. He’s absurdly _happy_ to know that Kylo wants Armitage to miss him.

He tilts his head to make his neck look longer and asks, “What do you want to do this time?”

kylo_ren: i want you to come just from a toy in your ass

Armitage’s breath hitches, him nearly choking on air. He should expect lewd requests like that, but the last couple of times Kylo has won his auction, he’s been happy just talking and watching Armitage jerk off for him. It’s been almost three months since he’s told Armitage to do anything truly filthy.

“Alright,” he says. His cock has dribbled out a bead of precome, his underwear growing damp. He wonders if Kylo can see the wet spot.

kylo_ren: take off your clothes  
kylo_ren: i want to see all of you  
kylo_ren: but dont touch your dick

Armitage peels his underwear down his thighs, shifting onto his ass to drag them down his legs. His cock lays against his stomach as he leans back, legs raised, to pull his underwear over his feet, exposing his bare ass and the end of the plug between his cheeks. He drops his underwear to the floor and leans back on his elbows, crossing his ankles.

kylo_ren: good  
kylo_ren: fuck  
kylo_ren: youre so pretty  
kylo_ren: look at you  
kylo_ren: look at all that pale skin  
kylo_ren: and your hard cock  
kylo_ren: that fucking plug  
kylo_ren: i could just eat you up

Armitage chuckles.

kylo_ren: look at you though  
kylo_ren: i bet you have to beat guys off with a stick  
kylo_ren: i mean  
kylo_ren: fuck  
kylo_ren: beat them away

Armitage laughs harder at Kylo’s attempt to remove his foot from his mouth only to shove it in deeper. He says, “I understand what you mean, Kylo. Don’t worry, though. I don’t really have that problem.”

kylo_ren: how  
kylo_ren: is everyone in england stupid or something

Armitage shrugs. He’s sure Kylo only likes him because of his camboy persona, the little sarcastic slip ups he keeps having the longer they chat overlooked as an anomaly instead of a hint of Armitage’s true personality. No one in real life has shown any interest in him because he’s a prickly bastard.

“I’m an introvert,” he says instead. “Men don’t have much of a chance to hit on me because I spend all my free time at home.”

kylo_ren: oh  
kylo_ren: well  
kylo_ren: ill just have to hit on you more to make up for it ;)

Armitage laughs again, smiling as he says, “Thanks. You’re very sweet.”

kylo_ren: <3  
kylo_ren: now get your toy

Armitage pauses at the heart emoji Kylo sent, stunned by it. He quickly shakes it off—now is not the time to be distracted by things like _feelings_. He leans over the side of his bed to retrieve his toy box, sifting through it to pull out his heavy metal plug. This one has a large bulb attached to a round loop of a handle and the size of it has it sit perfectly against his prostate. It takes a while, but he can usually drag an orgasm out of himself with this, rocking it within him to stimulate his prostate.

“How do you want me?” he asks, sitting up with his toy in hand.

kylo_ren: on your back  
kylo_ren: i love seeing your beautiful face

Armitage can almost pretend that Kylo is his long distance boyfriend, that he's jerking off on camera to benefit someone he cares about, someone who cares about _him_. It's a soft fantasy that has no place in his line of work but he wants it to be true—so much so that it hurts.

He should ban Kylo, damn his money. He should end this before he gets too deep and gets _hurt_.

He lies back, bringing his knees up and spreading his thighs.

kylo_ren: tell me about the plug youre already wearing  
kylo_ren: how eager were you to see me tonight

Armitage touches the base of the plug, pushing it deeper into him. His breath hitches before he says, “I was very pleased to see you tonight.” It's very much the truth. Then he adds softly, honestly, “I was thinking about you all day.” It could be construed as just something he says to clients in this situation but it's _true_ , horribly, embarrassingly, softly _true_.

kylo_ren: aw babe  
kylo_ren: thats so sweet  
 _kylo_ren put 20 pounds in the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: i was thinking about you all day too  
kylo_ren: sometimes knowing i get to see your gorgeous face soon is all that keeps me going

“Oh, Kylo,” he breathes. His heart _aches_. This is _stupid_ but he's going to keep barrelling on. For the money, he tells himself. 

kylo_ren: <3  
kylo_ren: let me see you come just from playing with your ass

Armitage can feel the precome dribbling out from his cock, wet against his hip. Slowly, he pulls the plug out, groaning as the widest part stretches him. It pops out and he pushes it back in, not all the way, just enough to be a tease. He does that a couple of times before he pulls it away completely.

kylo_ren: look at you  
kylo_ren: all stretched out and wet  
kylo_ren: ready for my cock

Armitage’s cock twitches at that. He has to bite his lip to keep from begging for Kylo’s cock in ernest. He wants Kylo here to fuck him _so bad_. It's unfair that he’s across the Atlantic, on the other side of the world. It's unfair that they had to meet this way.

kylo_ren: are you ready to come on my cock

“God, _yes_ , Kylo,” Armitage groans, shifting his hips.

kylo_ren: put it in  
kylo_ren: slowly  
kylo_ren: we have time  
kylo_ren: i want you begging to come

Armitage drops his head back against his pillows and groans. He wants to stroke himself, to bring himself off to Kylo’s words but he’s not allowed to. He picks up the prostate wand with one hand and his lube with the other, making eye contact with the camera as he swipes his tongue across his lower lip.

Kylo is silent as he lubes up the prostate wand but he messages Armitage again once Armitage presses the tip of the prostate wand’s bulb against his hole.

kylo_ren: wait  
kylo_ren: how bad do you want it

Armitage whimpers, his cock drooling onto his stomach. He wants nothing more than to have Kylo fuck him through his matress.

“Please,” he says, _begs_.

kylo_ren: please what

“Please fuck me. Make me come on just your cock.”

kylo_ren: go ahead  
kylo_ren: put it in you  
kylo_ren: fuck yourself with it

Armitage presses the bulb harder against his ass. He’s already relaxed from having the plug in him so it doesn’t take much work to push it in. He still gasps as the widest part breaches him, sliding home. It sits _perfectly_ against his prostate, hard and a little cool in him.

kylo_ren: good  
kylo_ren: perfect  
 _kylo_ren put 30 pounds in the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: stay just like that

Armitage pulls his fingers away from the base of the wand, sliding them over the inside of his thigh. He takes a deep breath and just that has the wand shifting within him. His cock bobs, arching away from his stomach, trailing a string of precome. 

kylo_ren: youre so beautiful  
kylo_ren: look at you  
kylo_ren: youre absolutely fucking gorgeous  
kylo_ren: youre listening so well too  
kylo_ren: youre so hard but youre not touching yourself  
kylo_ren: you could  
kylo_ren: im not there to stop you  
kylo_ren: but youre not  
kylo_ren: youre so perfect  
 _kylo_ren put 20 pounds into the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: alright  
kylo_ren: fuck yourself  
kylo_ren: make yourself come

Armitage reaches back between his spread thighs and grabs hold of the loop with two fingers, slowly rocking the wand against his prostate. It sends electric shocks of pleasure up his spine. He moans Kylo’s name.

kylo_ren: thats it baby  
kylo_ren: keep going  
kylo_ren: tell me how you feel

“So good,” Armitage groans. Pleasure pools in his guts, warning him of his impending orgasm. He knows it will take a while to get off like this, to come dry without touching his cock, but the threat of orgasm will build and build until it’s all-consuming, taking up his entire world, and then he’ll tip over the edge. _La petite mort_. He’ll die and be resurrected and he’ll come harder than ever before because of Kylo. He’s sure of it.

The steady push and pull of the wand within him has him moaning, hips shifting as he chases his orgasm. Kylo continuously messages him encouragements, compliments, a string of sweet words coming rapid fire. Armitage wonders if Kylo has a hand on his cock, wonders if he’s touching himself to the sight of Armitage spread out before him, desperate for his cock. He wants Kylo to. That’s the whole point of this, but even outside of the session, Armitage wants to know that Kylo touches himself to thoughts of Armitage.

“Tell me,” he says, breathless, after a long moment of deliberation, “How do _you_ feel, Kylo? How badly do you want me?”

kylo_ren: fuck  
kylo_ren: so fucking bad  
kylo_ren: i would give anything to fuck you for real  
kylo_ren: youre so gorgeous and snarky and sharp  
kylo_ren: you’re wonderful  
kylo_ren: i want you so bad

Armitage has to tilt his head back, pressed into his pillows, to keep himself from reading the rest of Kylo’s messages. This was a mistake. He’ll have to deal with this at some point. Later. Definitely later. Right now he’s shaking and desperate and even though he knows he shouldn’t, he wants Kylo to fuck him. He wants that _so bad_ , more than anything he’s ever wanted before. 

He bites his lip to keep from admitting that directly to Kylo. It’s bad enough that Kylo practically confessed to having _feelings_. He can’t make this mutual. He _can’t_.

kylo_ren: come for me  
kylo_ren: please  
kylo_ren: i want to see you come

He’s been milking his prostate for almost half an hour, keeping himself just on the edge of an orgasm. They don't have much time left in their session. 

Armitage speeds up the rocking of the wand, pressing harder and faster against his prostate. He gasps and groans, hips twitching.

His orgasm hits him all at once, slamming over him like a tsunami. He chokes on air, his back arching, everything going tense. It drags on and on, an eternity spent in overwhelming pleasure.

He slowly comes back to himself, relaxing against his bed. He looks past his thigh to his laptop, focusing hard to read the latest messages Kylo has sent.

kylo_ren: fuck  
kylo_ren: youre so gorgeous  
kylo_ren: fuck look at you  
 _kylo_ren put 50 pounds into the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: i want so bad to have done that to you  
kylo_ren: to have made you feel such pleasure

Armitage huffs a laugh and says, “You did, though. This was your idea.”

kylo_ren: yeah but thats different  
kylo_ren: i want to make you feel good with my lips and my teeth and my cock  
kylo_ren: not just with my ideas

Armitage should feel skeeved out at the thought that Kylo wants to fuck him proper. He’s used to this; quite a few of his clients have admitted to similar wants, but Kylo is different. Kylo treats him like a person first and foremost. Kylo considers what Armitage wants.

Armitage swallows. He’ll deal with this later. They have eight minutes left. He’s shaky and oversensitive from his dry orgasm but he’s still achingly hard, his stomach slick with the precome he oozed out while milking his prostate.

“Can I touch myself now?” he asks. He _wants_ another orgasm, wants to come again just for Kylo.

kylo_ren: yes  
kylo_ren: go ahead  
kylo_ren: let me see you come again

Armitage grabs hold of his cock, gasping and twitching at the overwhelming contact. He enthusiastically jerks off, reveling in the way his overstimulated body shivers and shakes until he seizes up again, coming for a second time. He splatters come all the way up to his collarbone. He can feel it slide over the hollow of his throat as he relaxes again.

kylo_ren: fuck  
kylo_ren: youre so perfect  
kylo_ren: i wish i could fuck you for real

Armitage doesn’t think when he murmurs, “Maybe someday,” just as their connection cuts out.

\---

**hermitGeneral**  
Kylo wants to fuck me.

**the silver bullet**  
well, duh  
i thought we had established that when he started paying to see you jerk it

**hermitGeneral**  
No, you don’t understand.  
He wants to _fuck me_.  
He admitted it.  
He said it like he wants to be my boyfriend and take me to bed and _make love_ to me.

**the silver bullet**  
oh  
hmm  
well then

**hermitGeneral**  
Is that all you’re going to say?

**the silver bullet**  
do you _want_ him to take you to bed and make love to you?  
tidge  
tidge, your silence is very telling

**hermitGeneral**  
I don’t know, alright?  
Maybe?  
Every time I jerk off, I think of him and his cock.  
It’s a lovely cock.

**the silver bullet**  
so you want him to fuck you

**hermitGeneral**  
Yes.

**the silver bullet**  
he has money  
maybe he’ll fly you out  
you could finally lose your virginity to your hot sugar daddy

**hermitGeneral**  
Ugh, it sounds terrible when you put it like that.

**the silver bullet**  
;)


	3. Chapter 3

Armitage spends ages agonizing over the fact that he legitimately does want to fuck Kylo and Kylo wants to fuck him. He has no idea what to do about this. He can’t just _go over_ to Kylo’s and get it over with. He has no idea where Kylo even lives—the United States is huge after all.

Kylo could absolutely fly out to London and stay in a hotel. It’s not that hard for Armitage to get into the city proper. Armitage could visit Kylo in his hotel and get fucked within an inch of his life and then _leave_ and it would be _fine_. Neither of them would have to worry about the other knowing where exactly they live. They could get this out of their system. It would be _fine_.

They don’t breach the topic during the session they have a little more than a week later. It doesn’t come up in the next one either. Or the one after that. Kylo keeps his desperate want of Armitage to himself.

They absolutely don’t mention Armitage’s quiet promise of _maybe_.

\---

Armitage is ready to fucking die. He’s worked nine days in a row at his shitty retail job on top of camming three nights a week. He’s so tired he could barely get it up.

Kylo enters the chat and Armitage perks up.

kylo_ren: wow you look like shit babe  
big_dick_kiwi: god dont be a douche.  
popular69: Rude.

Armitage just laughs, “Thank you, Kylo.”

He teases his patrons a little longer, sucking on his fingers, tugging his underwear down just slightly, playing with one nipple, offering just enough of a show to garner tips but not showing everything to make paying for an hour’s session worth it.

Naturally, Kylo wins the auction.

kylo_ren: you do look like shit though  
kylo_ren: have you been sleeping enough  
kylo_ren: have you eaten today  
kylo_ren: you look like youre going to pass the fuck out

Armitage laughs.

“I’m fine,” he tells Kylo. “Nothing for you to worry about. What do you want to do tonight?”

kylo_ren: i want you to take a break  
kylo_ren: go make a sandwich  
kylo_ren: lay down   
kylo_ren: take a nap  
kylo_ren: fucking something  
kylo_ren: you have to take care of yourself babe  
kylo_ren: youre too beautiful to be so stressed out

“I’m _fine_ ,” he protests.

kylo_ren: i will give you fifty bucks if you go make a sandwich and eat it  
kylo_ren: pounds  
kylo_ren: whatever

Armitage frowns at his laptop for a long moment before giving in, biting out, “Fine. If you insist.” He hesitates for a moment before adding, “Hold on a moment.”

He unplugs his camera and switches over to his laptop’s built in webcam. He’s the only one home currently. He supposes it wouldn’t hurt to bring Kylo along with him to the kitchen while he puts on the kettle and makes something quick for dinner.

Armitage settles his laptop on one of the counters in his kitchen, puttering around. He fills the kettle and puts it on, pulls down his favourite teapot with matching cup, measures out enough loose leaf tea for a pot. He studiously ignores Kylo’s messages until he’s done.

kylo_ren: i get to see the rest of your house  
kylo_ren: im touched  
kylo_ren: youre so fucking british  
kylo_ren: tea before food  
kylo_ren: of fucking course  
kylo_ren: are you really using a teapot  
kylo_ren: with a matching tea cup  
kylo_ren: thats so cute

“See, if I start the kettle first, the water will be hot around when I’m done making my sandwich,” he tells Kylo primly.

kylo_ren: thats fair

Armitage opens the fridge and peers inside, unsure if he does indeed want a sandwich. He spots some leftover curry from the other day and decides on that. He pulls it out and heats it up, leaning against the counter eating it as he waits for the kettle to whistle. Kylo sends him the agreed upon fifty pounds.

He’s only a few bites in when the kettle finally goes off. He sets down his leftovers and fills his teapot.

kylo_ren: how are you going to get everything back to your room

Armitage huffs a laugh.

“I did not think this through,” he says. “I’ll have to make two trips.”

He picks up his laptop and stacks his empty teacup onto it, quickly making his way back to his room. He doubles back for his tea and curry.

Armitage switches back to his nice camera, sliding cross legged into the corner of his bed to lean against the wall. He has his tea steeping on his nightstand as he eats his curry.

His erection is completely gone. He worked so hard for it.

kylo_ren: feeling better

“I’m fine,” he insists.

kylo_ren: you still look dead on your feet  
kylo_ren: what has you so tired babe

Armitage scowls but gives in, saying, “I worked nine days in a row at my other job.”

kylo_ren: on top of camming  
kylo_ren: fuck thats a lot of work

“Yeah.”

kylo_ren: no wonder youre so tired  
kylo_ren: you should lay down  
kylo_ren: take a nap

Armitage sighs.

“It’s too late in the evening for me to take a nap. If I fall asleep at this point, I should just _stay_ asleep.”

kylo_ren: ah damn  
kylo_ren: okay

Armitage pours himself a cup of tea and sets it on the window sill next to him.

“What is with your obsession with taking care of me tonight?”

kylo_ren: i always want to take care of you  
kylo_ren: i am your sugar daddy remember ;)

“Ah, how could I forget.”

kylo_ren: if i were there id wrap you up in my arms and drag you under the covers  
kylo_ren: kiss you and cuddle you and make you sleep

Armitage leans his head back against the wall, sighing again.

“That sounds nice,” he says, closing his eyes for a moment. He’s so tired he can feel himself dozing off, the ache at the front of his head pounding behind his eyes. He barely manages to drag his eyes back open.

kylo_ren: babe  
kylo_ren: go to bed  
kylo_ren: i dont mind

“I don’t want to stiff you,” Armitage says. “You paid good money for the opportunity to see me naked.”

kylo_ren: so get naked ;)  
kylo_ren: then go to bed

Armitage chuckles.

“You’re very sweet, you know.”

kylo_ren: says you  
kylo_ren: most people think im an ass

“Same,” Armitage says, laughing. He sips his too hot tea and watches Kylo message him rapid fire.

kylo_ren: were perfect for each other then  
kylo_ren: an immovable object and an unstoppable force  
kylo_ren: youre too pretty for me though

That just makes Armitage smile. Kylo’s compliments are constant so Armitage is used to him calling him things like _pretty_ and _gorgeous_ , and he _knows_ he’s at least superficially attractive—he has to be, to cam—but he still finds it a little hard to believe that he’s _too pretty_ for someone.

“I’m sure you’re plenty handsome in your own right,” he assures Kylo. “After all, you’ve got a lovely cock.”

kylo_ren: my face is  
kylo_ren: not so great  
kylo_ren: half of its too big and i look permanently angry

Armitage smirks.

“Which half is too big?” he asks, teasing. Kylo’s reply is immediate.

kylo_ren: the left half

Armitage crows with laughter, giggles bubbling up from his chest. He’s sure Kylo is just making a joke, that it’s just his nose or something that’s too big, but he can’t help but imagine Kylo’s face comically enlarged on one side, like a bad caricature. 

“Are you the hunchback of Notre Dame then?” he asks, thinking also of the Disney movie from his childhood.

kylo_ren: yes

Armitage laughs some more, grinning up at the camera.

“Well,” he says, “in the end, doesn’t he get the girl?”

kylo_ren: no  
kylo_ren: the traditionally handsome guy does

Armitage deflates.

“Oh.”

Shit, now he feels bad.

“Well, I like you,” he says firmly. “You’re my favourite customer to perform for—not because of your money but because you’re _fun_. I enjoy our time together very much.” He pauses, unsure, then adds softly, “Would you like to talk outside of our sessions? To be proper friends?”

kylo_ren: yeah  
kylo_ren: hell yeah thatd be cool  
kylo_ren: we could talk about nerd shit and not get yelled at by everyone else

Armitage smiles and says, “Yeah,” before leaning in to type his contact info into the chat box.

kylo_ren: awesome  
 _kylo_ren put 100 pounds into the tip jar!_  
kylo_ren: because i havent been tipping you at all this time

Armitage hides a smile behind his teacup. He says in a singsong, “Thank you, Daddy.”

kylo_ren: youre very welcome baby

\---

Talking with Kylo outside of a camming session is odd at first. Like with Phasma, he is rarely online at the same time Armitage is, so they have to play tag with their messages. It’s still enjoyable; they talk about books and television shows and movies, often with Kylo urging Armitage to start something new.

Kylo sends him new books. Kylo sends him DVDs. Kylo gives him the passwords to his Netflix and Hulu. Kylo absolutely _spoils_ him.

\---

 **the silver bullet**  
so how are things going with your boyfriend now that you talk outside your camming?

 **hermitGeneral**  
He’s not my boyfriend, Phasma.

 **the silver bullet**  
yet

 **hermitGeneral**  
I wish you would quit calling him that.  
No, not yet.  
He’s a customer turned friend.  
I doubt that we could become boyfriends.  
Also, he seems to have a bit of a possessive streak, given how he always outbids everyone for my private shows, no matter how high the auction goes.  
I doubt he’d be alright with me continuing to cam.

 **the silver bullet**  
but he could just, you know, give you money  
you’ve said he’s said that he’s filthy rich  
and he sure throws his money around enough for that to be true

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes, but I am not sure I’d be comfortable just _taking_ his money like that.

 **the silver bullet**  
what else is a sugar daddy for?  
you would be giving him things he thinks are worth his money  
like your time  
and i’m sure you’d still cam for _him_

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes, well, I’m still not sure I’d be comfortable taking his money like that.  
Right now, we have a professional relationship.

 **the silver bullet**  
you gave him your discord, tidge  
you have more than just a “professional relationship”

 **hermitGeneral**  
But we are not dating.

 **the silver bullet**  
you kind of are  
he’s like, your only other friend at this point  
and you are extremely into his cock  
and you still cam for him  
normal people don’t jerk off on camera for their friends  
ergo, boyfriends

 **hermitGeneral**  
Ugh.

\---

The private chat loads and, as usual, Kylo immediately messages him.

kylo_ren: sign into discord  
kylo_ren: i want to blindfold you and have you follow my orders via voice chat

Armitage’s breath hitches. That sounds like a lovely plan and he _absolutely_ wants to hear Kylo’s voice. He wants to know everything he can about Kylo.

“Alright,” he says, proud of how casual he sounds. He leans over to his laptop and opens Discord. Kylo sends him a voice chat request as soon as it opens.

Kylo doesn’t have a webcam, or it’s not turned on, and Armitage is a little disappointed. Then Kylo speaks, a simple little _hey_ , and Armitage perfectly alright not seeing Kylo’s face yet. Hearing that sinful voice in conjunction with seeing Kylo’s probably perfectly acceptable face or, better yet, his big hand on his lovely cock, would be too much.

His voice is deep and warm and very American, rumbling through Armitage’s speakers. Armitage wants to hear that voice whisper all manner of filthy things into his ear, against his throat. He wants to hear Kylo moan. He wants to hear Kylo gasp, his breath hitching in pleasure.

Armitage is fucked. This was a bad idea.

It’s too late now. Armitage clicks off his laptop’s webcam and microphone, leaving just his good camera connected through the caming feed.

“Hullo, Kylo,” he says, smirking. He desperately wants to hear Kylo speak some more.

“Hey,” Kylo says again. “Um. Blindfold.”

His stilted words are _cute_. He’s obviously nervous and Armitage finds it entirely endearing, beyond the fact that Kylo’s voice is gorgeous.

“Right,” he says, leaning over to dig in the drawer of his nightstand. He has a sleep mask in there somewhere, abandoned when he finally bought blackout curtains. He finds it and settles it over his eyes.

“Good,” Kylo purrs. Armitage is not sure if his tone is intentional, but it makes his cock jump. Kylo continues, saying, “Lay back. Let Daddy take care of you.”

Armitage follows orders, lounging back against his pillows as he says, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Fuck. Good, _good_. You're so perfect, baby.”

He smiles in the general direction of his camera and tilts his head, licking his lips.

“Touch your chest,” Kylo says. “Softly. Just your fingertips.”

Armitage runs his fingers over his chest, keeping his touch ticklishly light. He chances things by bringing one hand up his neck, brushing his fingertips over his lips. He opens his mouth and brings the tip of his middle finger between them, intent on giving Kylo the show he’s paid for.

It’s well worth the risk of not properly following orders for the way Kylo gasps, “Fuck.”

Armitage smiles around the finger in his mouth, tweaking a nipple with his other hand.

“You're so fucking gorgeous, babe,” Kylo says. “Look at you.”

Armitage snorts and can't help but say, “I can't. I _am_ blindfolded, you know.”

Kylo chuckles and the sound of it goes straight to Armitage’s cock. It’s lovely, warm and deep like his voice.

“I mean in the abstract,” Kylo says, amusement tinging his voice. “You don't have to actually look at yourself. Just imagine what I’m seeing though: your beautiful body laid out, dick hard in your shorts, touching yourself, _worshipping_ yourself, all for me. It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful.”

Armitage can feel himself flush at Kylo’s words, at his reverent tone.

“Did I embarrass you, baby?” Kylo teases.

“No,” Armitage says quickly. “It's just different hearing you _say_ those things.”

“They're the same things I always tell you.”

Armitage makes a sour face, his flush darkening. Kylo laughs at him, warm and bright and _lovely_.

“You sound so convinced,” he says, “like you truly believe what you're saying.”

“That's because I do,” Kylo says, voice softer. “You _are_ beautiful, baby; my little prince in a tower far, far away.”

Armitage smiles. Kylo’s sweet words strike him straight in the heart, warming him from head to toe. Kylo is so terribly sweet; Armitage almost can't stand it.

“Take your cock out, baby,” Kylo says, still softly, sweetly. “Show Daddy all of you.”

Armitage slides a hand down his stomach, stroking himself through his underwear a couple of times before he lifts his hips and draws the waistband down enough to pull out his cock. He wraps his fingers around the base, holding it straight up for Kylo to see.

“Perfect,” Kylo murmurs before sighing sweetly. Armitage swallows thickly. Kylo must be touching himself, stroking his gorgeous cock to the image of Armitage spread out before him. Armitage is so hard he can feel his pulse in his cock, his heart pounding. He risks stroking himself slowly from root to tip and back, sliding his palm over his precome slick head. 

Kylo moans softly, slightly muffled like he's covering his mouth with his hand. It's everything Armitage could have wanted and more, making Armitage gasp, “Fuck.”

“That's it, baby,” Kylo says. “Just let Daddy make you feel good.”

Armitage continues jerking off, keeping his pace torturously slow, arching his hips into his touch. He hasn't been this aroused in ages; Kylo’s voice is _sinful_ , smooth and perfect.

“Fuck, Kylo, Daddy,” he moans. Kylo answers with a hitch of his breath and a low moan of his own. Without thinking, Armitage pleads, “Please, Daddy, let me hear you.”

That gets Armitage another another moan, a curse falling from Kylo’s lips, and a thunk. Armitage imagines Kylo dropped his head back against the wall, his long body stretched out in bed, his hand on his glorious cock.

“You sound _so good_ ,” Armitage ventures. “Your voice is lovely, Daddy.”

“Thank you, baby,” Kylo says, breathless. Armitage isn't lying; Kylo’s voice is _perfect_ , unbelievably sexy. He can't wait to hear Kylo come.

Armitage lets go of his cock, twisting to reach for his lube. He has to lift one edge of the sleep mask up to peek out in order to find it without sending everything on his nightstand crashing to the floor, but he settles it back over his eyes as he returns to his spot, lube in hand.

He pops the lid of the lube open with one hand and gropes around for the end of it with the other, trying his best to keep the lube he pours out on his fingers and not all over the place. Kylo chuckles, soft and breathy, and Armitage hushes him. He says, “You did want me blindfolded and you're not actually here to help.”

“Yeah,” Kylo says before adding, so quiet Armitage almost doesn't hear, “Wish I was.”

“Yeah,” Armitage breaths. “That would be nice.”

He's managed to slick his hand and it is heavenly on his cock, his fingers gliding over hard flesh. He studiously ignores their little confession, focusing instead on jerking off, panting and squirming for the camera.

“You look so good, baby,” Kylo tells him. “You're so gorgeous.”

He's glad Kylo is choosing to overlook things too. He doesn't want to admit to any possible feelings while he's being paid to jerk off. Anything he says while camming is strictly to please his client. He's sure Kylo knows this.

He doesn't want Kylo to think Armitage is lying to him.

Armitage moans, his hand speeding up. He can't help but think of all the things Kylo could do to him if he was here. Kylo insisted on being bigger and Armitage believes him. He could pin Armitage down with his weight, grind against him, fuck him with that glorious cock, make him come screaming Kylo’s name.

“Want you in me,” he gasps, too candid.

“Take off your shorts,” Kylo orders. “Finger yourself.”

Armitage scrambles to comply, shoving his underwear down his thighs. He pats his bed next to him once he's nude, searching for the lube. He finds it and pours more out, slicking the fingers of his off hand this time. He brings his knees up and reaches between his thighs, breaching himself with one finger then two. He curls up, shoving more pillows behind his back to support him so he can get a good angle.

“That's it, baby,” Kylo croons. “Fuck yourself for me.”

Armitage grabs hold of his cock again, stroking himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers. It's not _enough_. It's not _Kylo_ , not his thick fingers or thicker cock. He adds a third finger and presses them as deep as he can manage.

“Are you getting close, baby?” Kylo asks. He's panting almost as hard as Armitage is, his words breathless.

Armitage nods and says, “Yeah. Yes, fuck.”

He thinks, if he listens hard enough, he can hear the slick sound of Kylo’s hand moving over his cock.

“Come for me, baby,” Kylo says. “Let me see you, please.”

“You too, Daddy. I want you to come for me.”

“I will. I will, fuck.”

Kylo sounds wrecked, desperate. He moans and Armitage comes undone. Armitage comes with a choked off sound, hips twitching as he rides out his orgasm.

“Fuck, baby, look at you,” Kylo groans. His breath is coming fast, laboured pants echoing out of Armitage’s speakers.

Armitage relaxes, pulling his fingers from his ass as his legs slide down to lie flat against his mattress. He sighs, utterly content.

“You too, Daddy,” he murmurs. “Come for me, Kylo.”

“Fuck, baby, I'm gonna, I will,” Kylo babbles. His voice has gone husky, breathless with his impending orgasm.

“Please, Daddy,” Armitage says, affecting a needy whine. “I want to hear you come.”

Kylo exhales hard, a breathy _hah_ , then grunts, then gasps, chanting, “Fuck,” over and over. Then he sucks in a sharp breath and a slow smirk spreads across Armitage’s face.

“Fuck,” Kylo breathes a moment later, before chuckling. He repeats, with emphasis, “ _Fuck_ ,” and Armitage laughs too.

“That good, hmm?” Armitage asks, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Yeah,” Kylo says, voice still soft. He sounds fucked out and Armitage wishes he could kiss him all over. Kylo continues, saying, “I made a fucking mess.”

Armitage snorts to cover how pleased he is to know that, to know that Kylo’s orgasm was as intense as his.

“Our hour's almost up,” Kylo says, “So I'll end the call and you can take off the blindfold.”

Armitage nods and says, “Alright.”

“Um, thank you. Thanks for indulging me.”

“Of course,” Armitage says, smiling open and honest. “I quite enjoyed myself.”

“Okay, um. Okay,” Kylo says, and then there’s just static. Armitage lifts the sleep mask up to his forehead. The voice chat has been closed and as he watches, the cam session ends as well. Armitage drops his head back against the pillows and lets out an explosive sigh.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
I am fucked.  
Absolutely fucked.  
Kylo proposed a voice chat during our last session, to give me orders while I was blindfolded.

 **the silver bullet**  
hot

 **hermitGeneral**  
It was.  
His voice is unbelievably sexy.  
It's deep and smooth.  
He should work as a phone sex operator.

 **the silver bullet**  
lol  
new masturbatory material?

 **hermitGeneral**  
Absolutely.  
Fuck.  
I think I do want to meet him.  
Between his voice and his cock…

 **the silver bullet**  
lol  
i fucking knew it

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes, alright, fine.  
Be smug later.  
Right now, tell me what I should do.

 **the silver bullet**  
tell him, duh  
that's legitimately all you have to do

 **hermitGeneral**  
Ugh.  
Yes, probably.

 **the silver bullet**  
but you aren't going to

 **hermitGeneral**  
No, probably not.  
I don't fancy making a fool of myself.

 **the silver bullet**  
tidge, you won't  
you've said he's said he wants to actually fuck you  
i’m sure if you say hey let's meet up and have a gross amount of sex he would agree

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yeah, probably.  
But then he would have to fly one of us out and it would be a _commitment_.

 **the silver bullet**  
and you're a chicken shit

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes, that about sums it up.

 **the silver bullet**  
sigh

\---

 **kyloren**  
can i ask how your first time went  
was it as awkward as everyone elses

 **hermitGeneral**  
That’s an odd question to ask.

 **kyloren**  
im just curious

 **hermitGeneral**  
No, I have not had an awkward first time.  
Was yours awkward?

 **kyloren**  
im a virgin

 **hermitGeneral**  
I sincerely doubt that.

 **kyloren**  
i am  
i told you im not attractive  
and im an asshole  
not a winning combination

 **hermitGeneral**  
I think you would be a perfectly acceptable partner.  
I doubt you’re as ugly as you say you are.  
You’ve got a lovely voice and your cock is magnificent.

 **kyloren**  
are you insinuating that youd fuck me

 **hermitGeneral**  
Had we met another way, I would probably be interested in having sex with you.

 **kyloren**  
oh

\---

Armitage can’t believe he had actually admitted to Kylo that he wants to fuck him. He can’t believe Kylo’s a _virgin_. That seems absolutely impossible. He’s definitely not underaged; there’s no way a teenager, even a rich one, would be able to spend upwards of eight hundred pounds on a camboy every month. Maybe he’s only nineteen? Old enough to be able to purchase porn, but still young enough to be inexperienced.

Even that seems unlikely. Kylo would have to have some sort of income to support his obsession with Armitage. 

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
Can I ask how you’re able to spend so much on me?

 **kyloren**  
like whats my job

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes, basically.

 **kyloren**  
one part born into riches one part really good at investing  
i literally could not run out of money if i tried

 **hermitGeneral**  
And I’m supposed to just take your word on it?

 **kyloren**  
i do spend over a grand on you every month you know

\---

 **kyloren**  
youve been camming a lot this week  
how come

 **hermitGeneral**  
I’m short on rent this month.  
Or, more accurately, one of my flatmates is short and I’m the only one with means to make it up.

 **kyloren**  
how much

 **hermitGeneral**  
Almost 300.

 **kyloren**  
whats your paypal

 **hermitGeneral**  
I can’t accept that.

 **kyloren**  
why not  
i spend that much on you in scenes all the time

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes, because I’m performing for you.  
I’m not comfortable with you just giving me money.

 **kyloren**  
what else is a sugar daddy good for  
let me take care of you babe  
i dont mind  
i want to  
what else am i going to spend my money on

 **hermitGeneral**  
Come to one of my camming sessions then.

 **kyloren**  
is that the only way youll take my money

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes.

 **kyloren**  
will you get the money on time  
its almost the first

 **hermitGeneral**  
I’ll get a big enough payout to cover the late fees.

 **kyloren**  
just take the fucking money babe  
please  
let me take care of you

 **hermitGeneral**  
Fine.  
But I’ll pay you back.  
My paypal is hermitgeneral@gmail.com

 **kyloren**  
you dont have to pay me back  
just send me nudes or something if you feel like you have to do something  
i just want to help

 **hermitGeneral**  
Okay.  
Thank you.  
I appreciate the help.  
But I will be paying you back.

 **kyloren**  
i will only accept nudes  
i want to see you in panties  
with that garter belt  
;)

 **hermitGeneral**  
I’ll send you a hundred pounds every month for the next couple of months.

 **kyloren**  
no  
i demand nudes  
maybe a video of you doing naked yoga or something  
thatd be hot  
youre flexible

 **hermitGeneral**  
I’ll send you the first payment at the end of next month.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
One of my flatmates was fired from his fucking job so now I have to cover his portion of the rent because I’m the only one who has the intelligence to save money.  
I was saving up to fly out to see my friend’s graduation but now I fucking _can’t_.  
I am unbelievably pissed.  
How do I break this to Phasma?  
She was looking forward to seeing me in person again.  
It’s been ages since we saw each other.

 **kyloren**  
that fucking sucks

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes.  
Yes it does.

 **kyloren**  
can i ask where you were going to be flying to

 **hermitGeneral**  
Washington.

 **kyloren**  
which one

 **hermitGeneral**  
The state.  
Seattle specifically, since I figure that’s your next question.  
If you stalk Phasma, she’ll murder you.

 **kyloren**  
oh  
i wont lol  
not my type  
if you want ill buy the tickets

 **hermitGeneral**  
I can’t ask you to do that.

 **kyloren**  
meet up with me in exchange  
i live in seattle too  
more or less

 **hermitGeneral**  
Are you asking me to have sex with you in exchange for plane tickets?

 **kyloren**  
no stupid  
meet up with me because were friends

 **hermitGeneral**  
Oh.  
Hmm.  
I’ll think about it.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
Alex lost his fucking job so now I have to cover his portion of rent for next month, which means I don’t have money to fly out for your graduation.  
But Kylo offered to buy my plane tickets.  
He wants to meet up face to face in exchange.  
He says as friends.

 **the silver bullet**  
are you going to do it?

 **hermitGeneral**  
I don’t know.  
I’m thinking about it?  
On one hand, Kylo is very sweet and I want to see his glorious cock in person.  
On the other hand he’s a veritable stranger offering to fly me out to a completely different country where I will be at his mercy for at least an afternoon in a completely unfamiliar area.

 **the silver bullet**  
i could come out with you when you two meet up  
i wouldn’t sit with you if you wanted but i could sit in the same bar and keep an eye on him

 **hermitGeneral**  
Maybe?  
I’m going to sleep on it.

 **the silver bullet**  
alright  
for the record, i think you should go for it  
the two of you have been talking for what? two years now?  
and you gave him your discord to actually become friends almost eight months ago now  
he’s not exactly a stranger anymore  
plus you’re hot for him ;)

 **hermitGeneral**  
Your views have be noted.

\---

Armitage tells Kylo he’ll allow Kylo to fly him out to Seattle. Kylo is _extremely pleased_ by this.

Armitage doesn’t know how to feel about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day late bc it took my beta two hours to go through, then it took me two hours to go through, because its twenty fucking k and i could not find a good place to cut it so here ya go

**hermitGeneral**  
What the fuck do I wear to meet my sugar daddy?

 **the silver bullet**  
something sexy duh  
what does he like you in?

 **hermitGeneral**  
I don’t know.  
I’m usually in just my camming underwear when he sees me.

 **the silver bullet**  
hmm  
you should ask him then

 **hermitGeneral**  
You’re absolutely no help.

 **the silver bullet**  
have you not noticed by now that the only advice i’ve given pertaining to your crush on kylo is “talk to him”?

 **hermitGeneral**  
Yes and it is awful.

 **the silver bullet**  
lol  
talk to him

\---

 **kyloren**  
should i just buy the tickets or should i send you money for the tickets

 **hermitGeneral**  
Send me the money, please.  
That way we don’t have to worry about me not having any important information.

 **kyloren**  
very smart babe

 **hermitGeneral**  
What should I pack?

 **kyloren**  
summer clothes mostly  
like bring a hoodie or something though sometimes it gets randomly cold and you might need it

 **hermitGeneral**  
No, I mean, what should I pack to wear when we meet up?  
Will I need a full suit or are you capable of going somewhere plebeian?

 **kyloren**  
lol  
i was thinking maybe sushi  
unless you wanted to meet at a bar or something

 **hermitGeneral**  
No, sushi is fine.  
Phasma says the sushi is really good there.

 **kyloren**  
yeah  
ill take you to maneki  
its really good  
but not a place that requires a suit  
i would not say no to you in a suit tho  
im sure you would look absolutely gorgeous in a suit

 **hermitGeneral**  
I own precisely one suit and I’ll be saving it for Phasma’s graduation if I don’t need to wear it to meet up with you.

 **kyloren**  
damn  
maybe ill buy you another so i can take you somewhere that requires it

 **hermitGeneral**  
No, Kylo.  
You’re already spending too much money on me just flying me out.

 **kyloren**  
but i want to spoil you

 **hermitGeneral**  
I have to fly everything back in my suitcase when I’m done.

 **kyloren**  
ill just buy you another suitcase  
what the fuck ever  
no big deal

 **hermitGeneral**  
No.  
I forbid it.

 **kyloren**  
what are you going to do  
spank me

 **hermitGeneral**  
SIGH.

\---

Armitage drags his suitcase along, trying to find Phasma in the cavernous Seattle airport. He finally spots her lounging against one of the support pillars and walks over to her as fast as he can with how large his bag is.

“Tidge!” she calls, waving with a broad grin. He can’t help his answering smile. The last time he had seen her in person was before she started university here, over four years ago.

“Your hair is even shorter than the last picture you sent,” he says, eyeing her head. Her hair is significantly shorter than his, hardly more than a handful of centimeters long on the top and shaved nearly to the skin all around.

“Yours has gotten so much longer,” she says in reply, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. “Your father would hate it.”

“Yes,” Armitage says, viciously happy by this fact, “he would.”

Phasma laughs and slaps him on the shoulder. She says, “Come on, let’s go home.”

They take a train to downtown proper, into a tunnel station, then up in a lift onto the street. It’s a lovely city, from what Armitage can see of it as Phasma leads him towards the bus stop they need to get to her flat, old brickwork interspersed with modern glass. There’s so much _green_ —trees lining the pavement, small parks dotting the bus route.

“So where are you going to meet Kylo?” Phasma asks after they’ve sat on the bus in relative silence for a good ten minutes.

“He’s taking me out for sushi,” Armitage says.

“Nice. Did you want me to come and supervise?”

“Oh, hm. No,” Armitage says. “I think I’ll be alright. I might go buy a pocket knife or something though, just in case.”

“I have a can of mace on my keys if you want it.”

Armitage laughs. “Maybe.”

He does think it will be fine. Phasma was right; he's been talking with Kylo for ages now. They’re _friends_. He's just meeting up with an internet friend is all. 

If they wind up having sex, then so be it.

\---

Phasma lives in a house two buses north of Seattle with far too many flatmates. It reminds Armitage a lot of his own house except rowdier—a sideboard just outside the kitchen lined with bottles of alcohol, people in and out of the living room where Phasma introduces each of her flatmates to Armitage as he fights not to doze off.

Around eight, after Phasma has fed him, she says, “There’s an inflatable mattress waiting for you in my room if you'd like.”

Armitage sighs, “Please,” and Phasma immediately drags him and his suitcase down the stairs.

“Should be pretty quiet for you,” she says. “I'll be in again ‘round midnight. I’ll try not to step on you.”

Armitage rolls his eyes at the wink Phasma aims him.

She leaves him to his own devices. The mattress is already inflated, taking up most of the space between the foot of her bed and the wall the door is on. Armitage is completely ready for bed. He's tempted to just lay down as he is, though he knows Phasma would tease him endlessly. He shoves his suitcase into the corner and opens it, fishing out his pyjamas.

He changes then sinks into the mattress with a sigh.

He can't believe he's _here_. He gets to see his best mate for the first time in ages, gets to see her graduate. He gets to run around an unfamiliar city.

He gets to meet Kylo.

Armitage is excited and utterly _terrified_. He has two days to prepare.

\---

The first full day Armitage is in Seattle, he follows Phasma around on errands, the two of them acquiring him a local SIM card for his trip as well as too much alcohol, and helps her pick up her house.

“Nervous?” she asks with a shark grin as they wash the dishes side by side.

“No,” he tells her.

“You _are_ ,” she surmises, grin widening. “How cute.”

Armitage scowls and takes the plate she hands him, aggressively drying it.

“It'll be fine,” she tells him. “He's going to like you. He does already, enough to fly you out here.”

“It's not that,” Armitage says.

“What has you so worried them?”

Armitage sighs.

“I don't know. I've just… never done _this_.”

Phasma shoves at the back of his head affectionately with her wet, soapy hand. Armitage bats her arm away and stumbles to the side, scowling harder.

“It'll be fine,” she tells him again. “Trust me.”

\---

Armitage tries to relax as he showers. Tomorrow he'll meet Kylo, then he'll see Phasma graduate, then he'll fly home.

He still can't believe he agreed to meet Kylo face to face. What if he doesn't live up to Kylo’s fantasies of him? What if Kylo truly is some middle-aged man who wants to dote on Armitage? Is he prepared to potentially get fucked to continue this relationship he has with Kylo, to keep Kylo’s interest and money?

He thinks back on the dick pics Kylo sent him, well over a year ago now. His cock is lovely. Armitage most definitely wants to get his mouth on it, to ride it until he comes. He’s sure Kylo is built; his thighs in those pictures were strong and well formed. Armitage imagines that holds true for the rest of him.

Armitage finds himself growing hard at the thought of Kylo’s theoretical body. Kylo could hold him down, fuck him mercilessly, make him give up control. He’d stretch Armitage so much, filling him up, overwhelming him.

He laughs at himself as he strokes his cock. He is such a stereotypical twink, wanting someone bigger than him. Kylo did insist on being bigger than him all those months ago and Armitage most definitely gets off to the thought of it.

He wonders about Kylo’s face. He can extrapolate on his body based off the pictures he was sent, but he can only imagine what Kylo’s face looks like. He says he's ugly; maybe he is. Maybe he looks like a complete neanderthal. Maybe he just has low self esteem. Armitage hopes Kylo is wrong about his face, that he lied in a misguided attempt to flatter Armitage.

He thinks he could overlook Kylo’s too big features for his cock and his voice.

Fuck, that voice. Armitage can feel the precome that oozes out of him at the thought of Kylo’s voice, slick between his fingers for a moment before the shower washes it away. Kylo’s voice might be Armitage’s favourite part of him. He wishes he had recorded their call so he could listen to Kylo all over again. He's eager to hear what Kylo sounds like outside of the distortion of his laptop’s shitty speakers, to hear the full rumble of his bass notes.

Armitage decides that, provided Kylo is as nice in person as he is online, he’ll probably be interested in having sex with him. He most definitely wants Kylo to pin him down and drive into him, whispering filth into his ear. He wants Kylo to make him come just with his cock and his voice.

He really hopes he doesn't get hard at the restaurant listening to Kylo talk.

If he does, his cock supplies, Kylo could bend him over the table and fuck him there where everyone could see. He could fill Armitage up with his magnificent cock, thrust into him until he's a mindless, drooling mess, jerk him off with one big hand, make him come, then fuck him some more.

Armitage comes with a bitten off gasp, chest tightening with renewed worry.

\---

Phasma has a toilet all to herself and Armitage is very glad of this. It allows him the privacy to get ready for his meeting with Kylo, cleaning himself inside and out. He hangs his douche over the shower head so it can dry and braces a foot against the toilet seat, working slick fingers into himself. It’s a precarious position in the small room but he manages to press a plug in place of his fingers to sit there while he shaves.

He does his face first, taking his time to ensure perfection, then debates touching up his pubes. He trimmed his nethers in the privacy of his own en suite at home since he knew he’d be meeting with Kylo. He runs his fingers through the short hair at the base of his cock. It’s only been a few days. It should be fine, he decides. Kylo doesn’t expect him to be a smooth, hairless twink; he’s never presented himself that way through his camming. It’ll be _fine_.

Armitage still wants to be perfectly prepared for this evening.

He considers leaving the plug in him to surprise Kylo if they do have sex, but he’ll be on a bus for almost an hour to get to the restaurant and he decides he would prefer to not be half hard the entire trip. He pulls it from himself, his breath hitching, and washes it at the sink before retreating to Phasma’s room to get dressed.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
Alright, I’m off the bus.  
According to google I’m a handful of blocks away.  
What should I look for when I get there?

 **kyloren**  
i tower over everyone here and im wearing all black

\---

Kylo is harder to spot than he said he’d be. Armitage scans the restaurant and doesn’t see him before the hostess reaches him and asks how many she should be seating.

“I’m actually meeting someone here,” Armitage says. “Tall bloke, all in black?”

“Ah, yes. He did say he was waiting on the rest of his party,” she says with a perfect customer service smile. She turns and leads him on to the floor, winding through tables to present him to— 

Kylo perks up as they walk over and Armitage can’t help but stare. He’s not pretty, to be sure, but he’s handsome in his own way, younger than Armitage expected and striking with his odd conglomeration of features. His nose is definitely too big for his face, matched with a wide, plush mouth set in a narrow jaw. He’s managed to balance it with wild black hair that curls down to brush his impossibly broad shoulders.

Armitage _absolutely_ wants to fuck him.

Kylo stands hastily as they approach, wiping his palms against his thighs. He holds one out to shake once Armitage is close enough, which makes Armitage smile. He takes it in one of his own and Kylo’s handshake is firm but not bone-breaking. Perfectly polite.

“Ben,” he says. It takes Armitage a beat too long to realize he’s introducing himself with his actual name, too distracted by his appearance.

Armitage gives his own name in reply and tacks on, “Don’t you dare tease me for my name.”

“I won’t,” Kylo—Ben says before smirking and saying. “But I might for the way you’re dressed. You look like you’re going to church.”

Armitage looks down at himself; he’s wearing what he usually does: slacks and a button down, sleeves rolled neatly to his elbows, the top button undone, his hair slicked back with pomade. He looks _nice_.

Kylo— _Ben_ , on the other hand, is dressed in black skinny jeans and a black tshirt. Armitage can see a studded belt peeking out from under the hem of his shirt. He looks like a punk who is trying very hard not to look like a punk.

Armitage sits and fold his hands neatly on the table top.

“Excuse me for wanting to look nice,” he says.

“You just don’t look anything at all like I imagined,” he says.

“Neither do you,” Armitage says, tilting his head. “How old _are_ you, anyway?”

“Twenty-two,” Ben says. “You?”

“Twenty-six.”

Ben frowns.

“You’re a lot older than me,” he says.

Armitage shrugs and says, “Four years is not much of a difference in the long run. At least you’re not eighteen.” It’s not. Armitage is fully prepared to fuck this man, age difference be damned. He’s everything Armitage wants and more, bigger than him for sure. He can’t stop looking at Ben’s soft lips. He wonders how they would feel against his own, against his skin, on his cock.

Ben shrugs back and averts his eyes, chewing on his lip. Armitage watches him, observes the way he’s hunched his broad shoulders, slouched down to appear smaller. Ben taps his fingers against the table in sequence, moving from his left pinky all the way across to his right then back.

Armitage is saved from having to think of something to say by their waitress coming by and asking them if they’re ready to order.

“Ah,” Armitage starts, intending to ask for more time since he hasn’t had a chance to look at the menu yet. Ben cuts him off by rattling off a list of rolls, a little bit of everything judging by the sheer amount he orders. Their waitress smiles at them and turns back to the kitchen with their order, _Ben’s_ order.

Armitage scowls at him.

“I am perfectly capable of ordering my own food,” he says.

Ben stares at him dumbfounded for a moment, like he doesn’t understand why Armitage is upset.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” he says after a moment. “I know that. I just—let me take care of you, okay babe?”

“You don’t even know what I like.”

“I got, I got pretty much everything,” Ben says, trying to both stand his ground and placate Armitage. “If I missed anything you like, we can just order it. It’s no big deal.”

It _is_ a big deal. Sushi is _expensive_ ; it’s hard to justify buying anything other than what Armitage already knows he likes.

But then, Ben has enough money to fly Armitage out to the other side of the world just because.

Armitage is most definitely not comfortable having so much money spent on him _just because_. All the little ways Ben has spoiled him in the past pale in comparison to having Ben in front of him, ordering expensive food for them.

“So you said you do investing? How did you get into that?” Armitage asks, grasping for another topic of conversation.

“I’m _good_ at it,” Ben tells him. “It's all math and luck. I’ve been doing it since I was like _nine_.”

That surprises Armitage. It must show on his face because Ben continues, saying, “I’m _really_ good at math. I've got a degree in it, and I graduated with it at nineteen.” He sounds like he's preening, sitting up a little as he shows off for Armitage.

“Is that why you're still a virgin?” Armitage asks, teasing.

“Yeah,” Ben says. “No one wants to fuck the underage math savant who is both ugly and an asshole.”

Armitage looks him over again, taking in the thin scar though one eyebrow, the slight crookedness of the bridge of his nose, the chip in one tooth.

“I don't think you're ugly,” Armitage tells him softly. Ben snorts, looking away.

“Don't lie to me,” he says darkly.

“I _don't_ ,” Armitage insists. “Though you most definitely are an asshole.”

Ben smirks and mocks, copying the way he's said _asshole_.

“Don't you make fun of me, you cock,” Armitage scolds, brandishing his finger like a weapon. Ben's smirk just grows.

“You _like_ my cock, though,” he says, smug. Armitage sighs hard through his nose and presses at his temple with his fingertips. Ben laughs and Armitage is reminded that _yes_ , he wants to fuck this man more than anything. Ben’s laughter in person is sweet, warm and low and perhaps a little too loud. Armitage already adores it.

Their waitress comes back carrying a large tray. She sets down a large assortment of plates, sushi and tempura and fried tofu and things Armitage doesn’t recognize, along with little dishes of soy sauce, wasabi, and ginger. It’s a feast, far more than is necessary to feed the two of them.

Once their waitress leaves, Armitage says, “You really are trying to fatten me up, aren’t you?”

Ben laughs some more, saying, “I just want to take care of you, babe, that’s all.”

Armitage eyes him critically. Ben doesn’t meet his gaze, smiling softly as he settles chopsticks in his hand. It makes him look younger than he said he was, shy in a way that Armitage knows he’s not. He can’t tell if it’s just how Ben is or if it’s an act put on to put Armitage at ease, but either way, Armitage finds it very cute. _Ben_ is very cute, handsome in his odd way, just as sweet and funny and assholish in person as he is online. Armitage can’t get over his voice, how it rumbles deeper than his speakers had indicated. He wants to know what Ben sounds like when he moans without the distortion of technology. He wants Ben to whisper a list of the filthy things he’s going to do to Armitage into Armitage’s ear. It’s perfect in combination with Ben’s tall, strong body.

“How’d you get into camming?” Ben asks, glancing up at Armitage. He picks up a piece of tempura and bites into it while Armitage tries to pull his mind from the gutter.

“Oh, um,” Armitage starts brilliantly. “It was Phasma’s idea initially. She follows an assortment of cam girls on Tumblr and when my father—I needed another source of income and I know how to take good pictures and the like so I figured why not? So I set a profile up on one of the bigger sites and went from there.”

“But you have your own site now,” Ben prompts.

“Yeah, I, I didn’t like how the site I was on used odd conversion rates for the tokens. It seemed dishonest, making people lose track of how much they were spending, plus the site I was on took a fair sum out of my earnings.” Armitage laughs and adds, “Of course, now I have to pay my own server fees.”

Ben grins and says, “Good thing you’ve got me.”

“Yes, you’re very helpful in paying my server fees.”

“Your site runs really smoothly for an amateur.”

“Oh, yeah. I made it myself, so I’m constantly debugging it.”

Ben perks up and asks, “You do programming?”

“Yeah, I try,” Armitage says. “I’m self-taught for the most part, but I don’t do too bad.”

“Your site is really good, better than some of the other camming sites I’ve been on. Do you want to do programming as like, a job?”

Armitage shrugs. He works at a computer store now, fixing things. He says, “Eventually.”

“I thought about learning how to do programming—it has a lot of math too—but I don’t think I could make anything as nice as your site.”

“Most programmers can’t, as far as I can tell,” Armitage says. “That’s what graphic designers are for, but I took a couple of art classes in school so I have at least some idea of what looks nice.”

“Oh, you took a couple classes and now you’re an expert,” Ben teases. Armitage snorts.

“You did say my site was better than some others.”

“Yeah,” Ben says before nudging the plate of tempura over. He says, “Here, have some of this before I eat it all.”

Armitage takes a piece of mysterious fried vegetable and eats it. Ben picks up a piece of sushi and pops it into his mouth.

They eat more or less in silence, Ben frequently prompting Armitage to take a piece of whatever he just had, saying, “Try this one.” It’s all very good, rich and light in turns. Armitage ends up very full very quickly. Ben doesn't push him to eat more. He just asks the waitress for a couple of boxes and continues to pick at what's left until she brings them.

“So, um,” Ben says after their food is packed up and he's given their waitress his credit card. “This has been nice.”

Armitage smirks and asks, “Is that you trying to ask me to come home with you?”

Ben flushes nicely, tapping his fingers against the table again. He says, “Yes,” as he stares hard at Armitage, like he’s daring Armitage to tease him about it.

“Alright,” Armitage says, shrugging, feigning casual. His heart is pounding behind his ribs. He's had a nice time. Ben is just as prickly as he is, undoubtedly an asshole, but in a way Armitage likes.

And he's lovely, nice to look at, nice to hear, probably nice to touch. Armitage wants to fuck him, and Ben is supposedly also a virgin so he won't mind Armitage’s fumblings.

Armitage is still nervous. Their waitress comes back and Ben signs the receipt, pocketing his card. They stand and make their way to the exit. Armitage pats his pocket where Phasma’s mace sits, assuring himself that this will be fine. This may be his first time meeting Ben in person, but they're _friends_. It'll be _fine_.

“I um, parked this way,” Ben says once they're outside, pointing down the street. Armitage gestures for him to lead the way and he takes a hesitant step down the pavement. Ben adds, “Can I hold your hand?”

Armitage is touched by Ben's sweetness, both that he wants to and that he asked. He holds out his hand and Ben grins, lacing his fingers through Armitage’s.

Ben’s car is three blocks down, tucked into a small car park. It's a black, two-seater sports car that probably costs more than Armitage makes in an entire year. Ben clicks the button to unlock it and drops Armitage’s hand to open the passenger side door for him.

It’s sweet. It’s so fucking sweet Armitage can't take it. How the fuck did he manage to score a sugar daddy who is not only absolutely loaded but also handsome _and_ kind?

Armitage slides into the low seat. Ben hands him their bag of leftovers and circles the front of the car to the driver's side.

Ben drives like a remarkably sane person surprisingly enough. Armitage is tense the entire drive though, unable to shake the feeling that they're on the wrong side now that he's watching the road. Ben must notice because he asks, “You don't get car sick, do you, babe?”

“No, it's not that,” Armitage assures him. “Just… cultural differences.”

Ben drops the subject, simply humming in acknowledgement as he focuses on driving.

Armitage looks out at the sunset over the lake they cross, mountains in the distance, and falls a little in love with the city he's in. No wonder Phasma left him for this.

As if reading his mind, Ben asks him, “What do you think of Seattle so far?”

“It's lovely,” Armitage tells him.

“Yeah,” Ben says. “We—my parents have a cabin in the mountains up here. We’d come up for a couple weeks every summer and stay overnight in the city, and nowhere else has ever felt so much like home.” Ben snorts and adds, “Of course I buy a house in Bellevue instead, but still.”

Armitage can't help but smile at Ben's little story. It's _sweet_ , much like the rest of him. Ben looks over at him with a small smile of his own and Armitage’s stomach does a backflip. He blames it on the steep, curving road Ben is currently navigating.

They pull up to a wrought iron gate and Ben reaches up to his visor to click a button to let them in. The house behind the gate is not what Armitage expected, large like everything in America, but understated. It’s half grey slate tile, half pale cream stucco, with Greek pillars on the verandah. There’s so much _green_ too, manicured bushes and trees surrounding the house, potted plants lining the driveway. Ben turns and hits another button on his visor to open the garage.

The car they pull along side is similarly black, a large SUV with mud caked along the bottom. Armitage stares at it for a moment after he climbs out of the sports car, confused until it clicks with the cabin in the mountains Ben mentioned. Ben pauses at the door into the house, waiting for Armitage to catch up.

They enter into a mudroom where Ben bends over to unlace his boots, leaving them on the shoe rack along the wall. Armitage follows his lead, toeing out of his oxfords, then follows him into a spacious kitchen. There are big windows above the counter showing a small back garden and quite a few trees, then beyond that he can see the lake they crossed over to get here.

“So, um,” Ben says. Armitage can taste the _what now_ hidden behind his words. Ben leans against the island counter and asks, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh, um, alright,” Armitage says, sounding absolutely brilliant. 

“I have wine, some beer, uh, orange juice?” Ben says, voice liting up into a question. He seems to not host guests a whole lot, judging from how awkward he is about this. Or maybe he’s just awkward because of _Armitage_ , because he’s hosting a camboy in his posh home.

“Wine, please.”

Ben turns towards the rest of the kitchen and says, “Alright. Uh, red or white?”

“Red?”

Ben nods. Armitage watches him putter around the kitchen, putting the leftovers into the fridge, pouring wine for Armitage then pulling out a beer for himself. He hands Armitage the wine glass with a smile and Armitage swears the brush of their hands is electric.

“Let's sit,” Ben says, leading the way out of the kitchen. “I can put on a movie or we could just talk? Whatever you want.”

Armitage licks his lips and debates saying _I want you_ but in the end he just shrugs and says, “I'm fine with either.”

“Oh, um, okay.”

They sit on the couch, a plush leather monstrosity, and nervously sip their drinks. They're close enough that they _could_ touch, turned slightly toward each other at either end of the couch, scant centimeters between their knees. Armitage really wants to touch him, to get his hands on Ben's gorgeous body, but he has no idea how to initiate that. Should he place his free hand on Ben’s knee? Maybe trail his fingers up his thigh, tracing the inner seam of Ben’s too tight jeans.

Ben blurts out, “Can I kiss you?”

Armitage stares at him like a deer in headlights, startled.

“I mean, it's, it's okay if you say no,” Ben says, backtracking. “I just really want to.”

Armitage sets his wine down on the table and says, “Alright.”

Ben hurries to set his beer down too, then pauses, unsure how to go about actually kissing someone else. Armitage is clueless too. Should he climb into Ben’s lap or merely scoot closer to lean into each other until they can press their lips together?

Ben reaches out to grab Armitage’s hand, pulling Armitage towards him. Armitage goes along willingly, going up on his knees. He does end up straddling one of Ben's thighs, his hands settling on Ben’s broad shoulders.

He likes this, likes hovering over Ben with Ben’s plush lips parted softly, with Ben’s doe eyes looking up at him. He thinks he could get Ben to do anything for him like this.

Armitage ducks his head down and presses his lips to Ben’s. Ben squeezes Armitage’s hips with his big hands, his breath picking up. All Armitage can hear is his own heartbeat thudding in his ears, rabbit quick. He can't decide if it's perfect or utterly _stupid_ that his first kiss is with his sugar daddy.

But this is _Ben_ who is claiming Armitage’s first kiss; sweet, awkward, lovely Ben, who is similarly a virgin.

Armitage pulls away and Ben follows, leaning in close to kiss him again. Armitage smiles against Ben’s lips and he can feel Ben do the same.

“You're so gorgeous,” Ben murmurs against Armitage’s lips, the same compliments he always says now in his deep bass. Armitage suppresses a shiver, his body reacting with a Pavlovian response. Ben kisses him again, harder, his hands sliding up to Armitage’s waist.

Ben laughs softly and goes, “Hmm, can't quite wrap my hands all around you.”

Armitage pulls back enough to look down; there's a gap of a good eight centimeters between Ben’s thumbs at his waist, Ben’s fingers spanning the width of his back.

“Told you I wasn't that small,” Armitage says, smirking. Ben smirks back.

“Still smaller than me,” he says before one of his hands slides up Armitage’s spine. That's all the warning he gets before the world is tipping, Ben knocking him backwards to lay across the couch instead.

Armitage gasps as he lands, hands clenched on Ben’s biceps. His cock is most definitely pleased with the display of Ben’s strength, hardening in his trousers.

Ben hovers over him, grinning. His hair hangs down in a curtain around their faces so all Armitage can really see is Ben; Ben over him, Ben against him. This close, Armitage can smell Ben’s cologne. It smells a bit like woodsmoke, warm and earthy.

Armitage tilts his chin up slightly and that's all the invitation Ben needs to dive down and press his lips against Armitage’s throat. Armitage gasps as Ben scrapes his teeth against his neck, not quite a bite; a threat or maybe a promise. He slides his hands around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Ben follows his urging, tucking his elbows against Armitage’s ribs to lay against him.

If Ben’s thigh between his was nice, Ben’s hips against his is heavenly. Armitage can feel the start of Ben’s erection against him and it sends a bolt of pleasure down his spine. Ben continues to kiss Armitage’s neck, growing bolder as Armitage pants.

“Look at you, all laid out for me,” Ben whispers into Armitage’s ear. It's everything Armitage could have hoped for, low and deep and unbelievably sexy. Ben continues, asking, “You wouldn't do this for just anybody, would you?”

“No,” Armitage gasps. “Just you.”

“That’s right, baby. You're all mine tonight, aren’t you?”

Armitage nods, struck dumb. He’s breathing hard, overwhelmed. Ben rolls his hips against Armitage’s and Armitage sees stars. He clutches at Ben’s shoulders, holding on for dear life.

“Say it, baby. Tell me you're mine,” Ben murmurs.

“I'm yours,” he says. “All yours, always.”

Ben bites Armitage’s neck, not hard, just enough to make Armitage gasp again. His hips jerk against Ben’s and Ben grinds down against him again. Ben’s cock has filled out; Armitage can feel how big it is pressed against him and he's desperate to get his hands on it.

“You're wearing too much clothing,” Ben says. His voice rumbles in his chest and Armitage can feel it where they're pressed together. He nips at Armitage’s throat again, making Armitage groan, then he nuzzles the spot he bit with his nose and says, “That's it, baby, let me hear you.”

“We should go to your bedroom,” Armitage says. He doesn't want his first time to be them rutting together like teenagers on a couch.

“Yeah,” Ben agrees. “We should.”

He goes to pull away and Armitage can't quite let him go. Ben laughs and says, “You must really like me.”

Armitage _does_ , Lord help him. It stuns Armitage how well they slot together. Ben doesn't mind when he’s too sharp, laughing off harsh words like they don't bother him. He gives as good as he gets.

And he's handsome; not pretty but definitely attractive, regardless of what he says. Armitage _likes_ him, his lust for Kylo’s cock evolving into an embarrassing crush on Ben.

Armitage just pulls him into another kiss, hands coming up to tangle in Ben’s hair. Ben kisses him back eagerly, bizarrely chaste, just soft the soft press of lips against lips.

When Ben goes to pull away again, Armitage lets him, hands falling away.

Ben sits back on his heels, hovering over Armitage’s knee. He stares at Armitage, a small, crooked smile tilting his lips. Armitage can feel Ben’s eyes all over him like a physical presence, taking in the way Armitage must look: his cock hard in his trousers, his face flushed, lips parted as he pants. Armitage knows Ben likes this look on him. Ben has regularly spent far too much to see him like this on camera and Armitage can see the ridge of Ben’s cock in his jeans along his hip.

“Why did you have to wear clothes with so many _buttons_?” Ben asks, sliding his hands down Armitage’s chest. Armitage huffs a laugh and follows the path Ben traces, unbuttoning his shirt. He gets halfway through them before Ben groans in frustration, saying, “An undershirt? Really?”

Armitage smirks and says, “More for you to take off of me.”

Ben just snorts and reaches behind his head, grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt. He peels it off his torso smoothy, tossing it to the floor. Armitage pauses his own undressing to just _stare_. Ben is so incredibly solid, hardly any fat on his muscular frame. He would feel almost insecure about his own softness if he wasn’t so sure Ben likes him that way.

He has a tattoo, too; a dagger pierced through his flesh with an eye peering out over the right side of his chest, drops of blood lined in black to either side of the puncture. The whole thing is in red and yellow and black, making the blue of the eye stand out brilliantly. Armitage reaches up to brush it with his fingertips, fascinated at how he can feel the slightly raised lines of ink under Ben’s skin.

Ben taps his fingers against the tattoo, brushing Armitage’s as he does so, and asks, “Like it?”

“It’s lovely,” Armitage says.

“It’s supposed to represent wrath,” Ben tells him. “I got it over my heart as a reminder to chill the fuck out.”

Armitage snorts and says, “Hearts are on the left side, you know.”

“Not mine,” Ben says, smirking. “My organs are mirrored.”

“Oh.” That’s _fascinating_.

“I have a couple of weird health issues,” Ben tells him. “Just so you know.”

Armitage fights rolling his eyes. Ben seems so _proud_ of this, like he’s wielding his health issues like a sword, using them to fight the world. He seems like he wants to _brag_ , so Armitage indulges him, asking, “What, exactly, am I getting myself into?”

“ADHD, bipolar, the organs, and I’m autistic,” Ben says, his smirk saying _fight me_.

“Alright,” Armitage says. “I think I can handle that.”

Ben looks a little surprised, like he wasn’t expecting Armitage to take all that information in stride. He _can_ handle it. He lives on the other side of the world, after all. It’s not like he’ll be subjected to Ben’s oddities all the time. They’re not _dating_.

“Your cock is _very_ nice,” Armitage assures him. “I've been dying to get my hands on it since you sent me those pictures.”

“Oh. Really?” Ben asks, turning pink. He folds his hand over Armitage’s where it still sits over his tattoo. Armitage uses it to tug Ben back down over him. Now that he's looking for it, he notices the way Ben’s gaze focuses on his mouth instead his eyes. This close, its unmistakable.

He puts his free hand on the back of Ben's neck and urges him even closer, until they're kissing again.

“We're never going to make it to my bed at this rate,” Ben murmurs against Armitage’s lips. Armitage snorts and pushes on Ben's chest.

“Go on, then, get off me.”

Ben grins and, when he goes to climb off Armitage, Armitage lets him go. He doesn’t want to; he wants to keep his hands on Ben’s warm body, to touch his bare skin, but he also wants to do this _right_.

Ben stands next to the couch and offers him a hand. Armitage takes it and Ben pulls him to his feet, reeling him in for another kiss, cupping Armitage’s face in his big hands.

“Bed,” Armitage says against Ben’s lips. Ben nods and pulls away, grabbing Armitage’s hand again to pull him along.

Ben’s bedroom is nice, the same mix of modern and rustic as the rest of the house, with a large bed dominating the center of the room, its tall headboard’s inbuilt shelving haphazardly filled with paperbacks. There’s a large armchair in the corner and Armitage thinks about pushing Ben onto it, thinks about straddling Ben’s hips there and riding him until they both come. Armitage would promise himself _later_ , except he knows they have this one evening and he wants to lose his virginity, wants to take Ben’s virginity, in a bed.

They stop at the foot of the bed and Ben nervously touches Armitage’s shoulder, fingers pushing his button down over to get at the undershirt beneath it. Armitage smirks and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away, guiding him to lean against the edge of the bed. He can do this part. He’s stripped for people before, even if he’s never done it for someone in person.

Armitage unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way, swaying slightly as he does it, chin tilted down so he has to look up at Ben through his eyelashes. He tugs his shirttails out of his trousers, his undershirt coming up too to catch at the top of his hips. Ben reaches out to touch the thin strip of skin revealed just above his belt as Armitage shrugs out of his button down. He lets it fall from his wrists to the floor then starts on his undershirt, dragging his fingers along his newly exposed skin as he pulls it up. Armitage pulls it over his head and Ben is back on him the moment it’s off, wrapping his arms around Armitage’s waist.

Ben kisses the corner of Armitage’s mouth, his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Ben murmurs against Armitage’s skin, holding him tight.

“So are you, love,” Armitage tells him. Ben huffs a laugh, probably doubting Armitage’s words. Armitage just presses his nose into Ben’s hair, hands on Ben’s hips.

“I can’t believe you’re here with _me_ ,” Ben says.

“You did fly me out, you know.”

Ben laughs again and kisses Armitage’s neck.

Armitage thinks he should be nervous, but he’s not. This is just Kylo, _Ben_ , the person he’s been talking to and lusting after for ages, the sweet asshole he’s grown fond of, the man who spoils him as much as Armitage will allow, showering him in gifts. Armitage _wants_ to have sex with him, more than anything. Like Ben, he can’t believe he’s here.

“I want you naked,” Armitage tells Ben. “Let me see that glorious cock of yours.”

Ben pulls away, grinning, and undoes his belt, then his jeans. Armitage watches as he peels them down his thighs, his boxer briefs sliding down slightly. It’s a phenomenal image: Ben half dressed, his underwear barely clinging to him, the thin trail of hair on Ben’s lower stomach guiding Armitage’s eyes directly to where his hard cock sits hiding behind cotton. Armitage bites his lip, committing the image before him to memory.

Ben gets his jeans off, leaving him in just his underwear, and says to Armitage, “Your turn.”

Armitage strips out of his own trousers to stand before Ben in just his tiniest pair of underwear. They leave nothing to the imagination. He can feel Ben’s eyes on him as Ben leans back against the bed. Ben tilts his head slightly and taps his fingers against the mattress, going from one pinky all the way across to the other and back, again and again. Armitage hesitates, thinking _what now?_

Ben seems to be thinking the same thing. Someone has to make a move to continue this.

After a moment, Armitage steps out of his pile of clothing, crossing the distance between them to wrap his arms around Ben’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. He presses his body tight against Ben’s, rocking their hips together. Ben grabs hold of Armitage’s hips, guiding him in the way he rolls them against Ben’s.

Ben groans low in his throat and Armitage revels in it, kissing him harder. He parts his lips to suck one of Ben’s into his mouth, nipping at it. Ben groans again and tugs Armitage’s hips against his harder.

“I want to suck your cock,” Armitage says.

Ben nods dumbly and breathes, “Yeah, do that. I have, I have condoms?”

Armitage shrugs and says, “You are a virgin, right?” Ben nods again and Armitage continues, “I doubt I have anything to worry about, then.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Ben says. “Not like I can get you pregnant or anything.”

“Exactly.”

Armitage sinks to his knees, hands trailing over Ben’s firm chest, until he’s face to face with Ben’s monsterous cock. He kisses it through Ben’s underwear. He’s in awe of the heat of it, the way it smells like warm skin, like how under his covers smell in the winter after he’s been curled up under them all night. It’s _comforting_ , bizarrely so, putting him even more at ease.

Ben sighs with pleasure as Armitage mouths at his clothed cock, one of his hands resting on the back of Armitage’s head. It’s a demanding presence, urging Armitage on. Armitage tucks his fingers under the waistband of Ben’s underwear and tugs it down, his erection springing free. It’s even better in person, thick and flushed, precome beading at the slit. Armitage wraps his fingers around the base of it and licks the tip. Precome blooms salty across his tongue. Armitage finds that he quite likes it. He swallows down Ben’s cock, aiming to suck more out of him.

Ben groans again as Armitage pulls him deeper into his mouth. Armitage has done this before, has swallowed toys for clients to pretend like they’re fucking his mouth, but this is different. Ben is bigger than any of the toys he’s done that with and very much real, hot flesh and blood between his lips. He worries a bit about snagging delicate flesh with his teeth but Ben doesn’t complain even when Armitage’s teeth catch on the flair of his head.

Armitage feels like he should keep his tongue more involved and works at pressing it to the underside of Ben’s cock. Ben moans and shivers and Armitage can taste more precome on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Ben gasps, tugging on Armitage’s hair. Armitage is briefly upset at that—his hair will no doubt be sticking up oddly now, between all the product in it and Ben’s careless fingers—but Ben soothes it away by saying, “You feel so good, fuck, I could come just from this.”

Armitage preens under the compliment, popping off Ben’s cock to ask, “Do you want that?” Armitage wants it, wants to blow Ben until Ben comes, filling Armitage’s mouth. He wants to taste Ben.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Ben says. His cock twitches against Armitage’s cheek, smearing spit and precome against his skin. Ben continues, “Just… I want to touch you too. You’re not even naked.”

Armitage strokes Ben’s cock slowly. Even his long fingers barely touch around Ben’s girth. He’s had his mouth on Ben’s cock, fulfilling one of his fantasies, so he supposes now it’s time to fulfil the others. After all, he did prepare to be fucked into Ben’s mattress.

“What else would you like to do?” he asks, looking up at Ben as he kisses the tip of Ben’s cock.

Ben gasps, “Fuck,” again, staring at Armitage in awe. Armitage smirks.

“I suppose we could,” Armitage says.

Ben laughs. “Yeah, that, that sounds like a good idea.”

Armitage kisses Ben’s cock again, just because he can, before pulling away to stand. Ben cups his cheek, touching his lips with his thumb. Armitage opens his mouth to suck on the tip of Ben’s thumb the same way he sucked on Ben’s cock, watching Ben watch him.

Ben is flushed prettily, pink clear down to his chest, his soft lips parted as he pants, his eyes hazy and at half mast. He looks absolutely wonderful debauched like this.

Ben’s hands go to Armitage’s hips, pulling at his underwear until Armitage takes them off. Ben slips out of his underwear too then, leaning against the bed in his full naked glory.

Armitage still can’t believe he’s doing this, that he’s having sex with one of his regular customers, that he made friends with Kylo and that Kylo flew him out and now they’re having sex.

They hesitate for a moment, awkward again, before Ben pulls down his covers and motions to the bed, saying, “Come join me.”

Ben hops up on the bed, crawling up to the middle where he lays down, leaning back against the pillows. Armitage takes the two steps needed to reach the edge of the bed and asks, “Is this what you look like when you watch me?”

Ben looks at Armitage then down at himself then back at Armitage before shrugging.

“Yeah, I guess,” he says. Armitage can see it: Ben stretched out, leaning against his excessive number of pillows, laptop balanced on his thighs just below his cock, one hand stroking himself while the other types, telling Armitage what to do.

Armitage climbs onto the bed next to him and straddles Ben’s hips. Their cocks come into contact with each other and Armitage has to bite his lip to keep control of himself. Ben’s hands come to settle on Armitage’s hips again, rubbing up over his waist then down over his thighs, always coming back to his hips.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Ben tells him again. “Just, _fuck_ , what are you doing with _me_?”

“Having sex, obviously,” Armitage tells him firmly, leaning forward until he can kiss Ben. “Which I’m doing because I want to, because I think you’re quite fit.”

Ben kisses him back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Armitage’s shoulders. Their cocks rub together, making Armitage roll his hips against Ben’s, seeking out more friction.

Then Ben rolls them over, making Armitage squawk in surprise. Ben laughs against Armitage’s cheek, rutting against Armitage until Armitage moans instead.

“That’s it, baby, make noise for me,” Ben murmurs into Armitage’s ear. He kisses Armitage’s neck just below his ear, then nuzzles him and asks, “When was the last time you were tested?”

“Um,” Armitage says. “Never. I, I haven’t…”

Ben pulls back to squint at him, asking, “What, am I supposed to believe you’re a virgin too?”

“Well, _yes_ , because I _am_.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Armitage shoves at Ben’s shoulder, scowling.

“I _am_ ,” he insists.

“ _How_?” Ben asks.

Armitage slumps against the bed, sighing. He says, “I was closeted for a very long time. I knew I was gay so I didn’t try anything with girls but I couldn’t do anything with boys so I just didn’t do _anything_. For a while I sexted on Grindr but I never had the nerve to meet up with anyone, and then I started camming and figured _that_ would be awkward to explain if I started dating someone so I just… _haven’t_ , aright?”

Ben still looks at him skeptically but says, “Alright.”

“I _haven’t_!” Armitage insists again.

“So you cam for everyone to see, but no one’s touched you?” Ben asks, leaning in again to nose at Armitage’s jaw. “No one but me, that is.”

“Yeah,” Armitage says, breathless with how much he likes Ben’s possessive tone.

“So you really are all mine, aren’t you, baby?”

“ _Yes_.”

Ben kisses Armitage’s jaw and whispers, “ _Good_.”

Ben kisses down Armitage’s throat to his shoulder, where he bites down, making Armitage gasp, hips twitching to rub his cock against Ben’s hard stomach. Ben keeps going, kissing his way down Armitage’s body, pausing to suck on one pink nipple. Armitage gasps again as Ben gently closes his teeth on Armitage’s nipple. He can feel Ben grin against his skin.

“So sensitive, aren’t you, baby?” Ben teases as he moves lower, biting at Armitage’s ribs. Armitage gasps again as he jerks against Ben’s teeth, both trying to press closer to the attention and away from the surprising sting of it.

“Shut up,” Armitage says, his flush darkening. He doesn’t need Ben to point out how much he’s reacting to simple touch. He’s aware of every electric spark that sings along his spine every time Ben brushes against him, his cock leaking onto his stomach.

Ben just chuckles and dips the tip of his tongue into Armitage’s navel. Armitage jerks again.

“That fucking tickles, quit that,” he says, shoving at Ben’s shoulder again.

Be laughs and does it again, because he’s an _asshole_. Armitage squirms and knocks his knees against the outside of Ben’s ribs.

“So small and so soft,” Ben teases, ignoring Armitage going, “Fuck you.” 

Ben nuzzles against Armitage’s belly, the tip of Armitage’s cock bumping his chin.

“Just get on with it, for fuck’s sake,” Armitage says. The attention doesn't actually irritate him; he's just horribly embarrassed by how much he likes it, likes being touched by another man, likes being touched by _Ben_.

Ben _tsk_ s him and says, “So impatient. You should know by now that I like to take my time.”

Armitage huffs and slumps back against the mattress. Ben chuckles against Armitage’s stomach, lips wet against his skin. He moves on to kiss Armitage’s hip, then his thigh, nudging Armitage’s legs open wider. Armitage sucks in a sharp breath when Ben bites the soft inside of his thigh, sucking hard, intent on leaving a bruise. At the very least, Ben is kind enough to mark him in a place no one can see.

Except, fuck, it'll be visible when he picks up camming again next week.

Apparently, that the point, because Ben murmurs against the bruise, “Now everyone will know you're mine.”

Ben turns his head towards Armitage’s other thigh and gives it the same treatment, his arms wrapped around Armitage’s legs, holding him open. Armitage groans as Ben moves higher to suck another bruise into his thigh, just below his balls. He should stop Ben. He shouldn't have let Ben mark him like this in the first place, but he _likes_ it, likes the sting of the bites and Ben’s possessiveness. 

“Are you going to tell people in the chat who marked you like this?” Ben asks, obviously wanting the answer to be _yes_.

“What I do in my free time isn't any of their business,” Armitage says, because it _isn't_.

Ben rubs his nose against the newest mark, how tender it is to touch making Armitage groan.

“Tell them,” Ben commands. “I want them to know I got what they can't have.”

“They're going to think you paid to have sex with me,” Armitage says.

“Well, didn't I?” Ben sounds amused, like the idea that Armitage is whoring himself out is funny.

“No, you ass,” Armitage snaps, knocking one heel against Ben’s back. “I’m having sex with you because I _like you_.”

Ben just grins up at him, cheek tucked against Armitage’s purpling thigh.

“Really?” Ben asks, a teasing lilt to his voice, almost like he's accusing Armitage of lying.

“ _Yes_ , now hurry up and fuck me,” Armitage demands, knocking his heel against Ben’s back again.

“Quit kicking me and I might.”

Armitage sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. He’s aware that he's throwing a fit like a petulant child, but he's sucked Ben’s cock and Ben is _right there_ and he hasn't returned the favour.

“You're so impatient,” Ben teases. “I thought you liked edging.”

Armitage covers his face with his hands and groans, his cock throbbing. He does, but here, in person with Ben, it's torturous. Ben snickers and takes pity on him, pressing a kiss to the base of Armitage’s cock. It jumps up to meet his face, making Ben laugh harder.

“One day, I'm going to lay you out in my bed and get you hard, then touch you everywhere but your cock, until you beg for me to blow you,” Ben promises, _threatens_ , the words murmured against Armitage’s cock so he can feel every breath. “How long would that take you, you think? I don't think I've ever gotten you to beg before. You're so stubborn. I feel like I’d really have to work for it.”

Armitage moans behind his hands, face hot. He arches his hips to press his cock against Ben’s soft lips. Ben chuckles and kisses up Armitage’s length.

“What do you say?” Ben asks, that teasing lilt back in his voice.

Armitage groans, “Fuck you,” just to prove a point.

Ben laughs and says, “Only if you ask nicely, babe.”

Armitage slaps his hands down on the mattress, glaring down at Ben.

“I thought you flew me out here to get your dick wet,” he says, voice flat. He’s very proud of how his voice doesnt give away any of his frustration, his embarrassment, his extreme arousal. He _wants_ to beg for Ben to touch him, but Ben is right: he is stubborn. He won't give in without a fight.

“I won't be satisfied with your shows anymore.” Ben says, smirking. “You're so nice during them. I like this more.”

“I'm so glad,” Armitage deadpans. Ben laughs some more and finally, _finally_ wraps his soft lips around the head of Armitage’s cock. Armitage’s breath hitches and he groans, petting Ben’s hair as Ben sucks him off. Ben isn't as good at it as Armitage is, unable to get more than half of it into his mouth without gagging, but he _tries_. He goes after Armitage’s cock voraciously, sucking at him with everything he has. His mouth is warm and wet, and between the slide of his lips and tongue and the suction, Armitage is left gasping, panting hard, overwhelmed.

One of Ben’s fingers comes up to prod at Armitage’s ass, circling his hole once before Ben pops off his cock to ask, “Did you get yourself ready for me?”

Armitage flushes and nods. Ben tucks his face against Armitage’s hip and groans, pressing his finger into Armitage, just a bit. His ass gives easily, still stretched and a bit slick from the plug Armitage wore earlier.

“Hand me the lube,” Ben says. “It's on the shelf to your right.”

Armitage twists to look and, sure enough, there's Ben’s lube. Ben takes it from him and slicks up his fingers, coming back to press two into Armitage’s ass.

“You _could_ just stick your cock in me,” Armitage says. “That is why I prepared myself for you.”

Ben smirks up at him and it is such a pretty picture: Ben’s lightly flushed, lovely face with Armitage’s hard cock tucked against his cheek, his lips pink and spit slick still from sucking him off.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ben asks. “I want to make you squirm and beg for my cock, remember?”

Armitage groans and submit to Ben’s will, letting Ben fuck him slowly with his fingers. It’s nice, different from his own. Ben’s fingers are thicker than his own and he’s able to press deeper than Armitage can.

“Up,” Armitage says. Ben hums a question and Armitage clarifies, “Press up, towards my stomach.”

Ben does so, rubbing against Armitage’s insides until he brushes across Armitage’s prostate. Armitage gasps, “There, perfect,” and Ben attacks that spot, pressing against Armitage’s prostate repeatedly until his cock has drooled a puddle of precome, slick on Armitage’s stomach and Armitage is a writhing, gasping mess.

“What do you say, baby?” Ben prompts, kissing Armitage’s hip.

Armitage gives in and says, “Please.”

“Please _what_?”

“Please fuck me.”

Ben hums thoughtfully then says, “No.”

“You absolute bastard,” Armitage gasps. Ben’s going to wring a dry orgasm out of him at this rate. His cock is almost painfully hard. He's desperate to be touched, to be fucked, to have Ben’s glorious cock deep within him.

Ben laughs and bites the inside of Armitage’s thigh again. Armitage whimpers and again says, “Please.”

“No,” Ben repeats, biting Armitage on the other thigh, lower, towards his knee.

“You fuck,” Armitage bites out. “You awful, awful tease.”

In answer, Ben swallows down Armitage’s cock, making Armitage cry out. Armitage squirms. He wants to thrust into Ben's mouth and back onto his fingers but he's too overwhelmed to do much more than writhe, one hand on Ben’s head, the other clutching the pillow behind his head.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he says, choking on the words. “I'm, I'm going to come if you continue like that. Is that what you want? To fuck a boneless, limp body.”

Ben snorts and Armitage can feel it. He moans and tugs at Ben’s hair. Ben pulls away and Armitage looks down at just the right moment to see the string of saliva connecting Ben’s wet mouth to Armitage’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Armitage demands. Ben pulls his fingers from Armitage’s ass and Armitage thinks maybe he'll finally get his way. Ben kisses his way back up Armitage’s body, hovering over him so only his lips and the tip of his nose touch Armitage’s skin. Armitage sighs at the attention. It's a welcome break from the torture of Ben pressing his fingers so forcefully against Armitage’s prostate.

When Ben finally reaches Armitage’s lips, Armitage is fully prepared to have that glorious cock pushed into him. Instead, he gets a soft, chaste kiss, then Ben murmurs, “What do you want, baby?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Armitage states, tugging gently at Ben’s hair for emphasis.

Ben smirks and asks, “What do you say?”

“Please,” Armitage says, affecting a desperate, needy whine. It's almost real. Armitage is so ready to take Ben’s cock.

Again, Ben hums like he's thinking then gleefully says, “ _No_.”

Armitage sighs in frustration and slumps. Ben is _awful_. Armitage has no idea how he can stand being such a tease. He can see the proof of Ben’s arousal hanging heavy between his thighs, almost but not quite touching Armitage.

“Aw, babe, don’t pout,” Ben says, his mock concern teasing. He nudges Armitage’s cheek with his nose, kisses the corner of his downturned lips. Ben says, “Of course I'm going to fuck you.”

Ben’s caged Armitage in, hovering over him, pressed between his thighs. His dark hair tickles Armitage’s cheek as he kisses down the other side of Armitage’s face. He murmurs into Armitage’s ear, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Armitage says shortly. Ben laughs, a warm, breathy chuckle that sends shivers down Armitage’s spine with what it promises.

“C’mon, I know you can do better than that,” Ben teases.

Armitage reaches between them and grabs hold of Ben’s cock, squeezing as he says, “I want this in me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk, and then fuck me some more.”

He strokes Ben. It’s a little awkward like this; masturbating someone else is a little odd. It’s all wrong, completely backwards, but worth it for the way Ben groans into his ear.

“Can you do that for me, Kylo?” Armitage asks. “Hmm, Ben?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Ben gasps. “Of course, baby. You know Daddy will give you whatever you want.”

The _Daddy_ is a little odder knowing Ben is younger than him, but Armitage has indulged him this long. He's grown used to it.

“Please, Daddy,” Armitage says. “I want you to fuck me.”

Ben nods against Armitage’s cheek and says, “Okay, okay, baby. I will.”

Then he sits back, pulling Armitage’s legs over his thighs. Armitage grabs one of the pillows by his head and lifts his hips to shove it under him.

“Are you sure you're a virgin?” Ben teases, popping the cap on the lube.

“I have stuck a lot of things in my ass,” Armitage replies primply. Ben snorts and then he’s pushing into Armitage, chin to his chest to watch his progress. Even with the plug and then Ben’s fingers, the girth of his cock still stings. Armitage focuses on his breathing, slowly stroking his own cock. Ben squeezes Armitage’s thigh with his free hand, then brings his other hand up, pulling Armitage’s legs tight to his waist.

“Fuck,” Ben says, breathless. Armitage agrees; Ben keeps pressing in deeper and deeper, filling Armitage up completely and then some. He rolls his hips, a soft, experimental thrust, and Armitage hisses.

“You okay, baby?” Ben asks, eyes ficking up towards Armitage’s face, no doubt searching for any sign of discomfort.

“Fine,” Armitage says, voice a little tight. “You're just… a lot.”

Ben huffs a laugh but it's true. Armitage has taken things as big and as long, but never at the same time. It’s a bit overwhelming, especially since there's _another person_ connected to the mass filling his ass.

Ben rubs his hands up and down Armitage’s thighs, patiently sitting within him while he adjusts.

“Can I move?” Ben asks after a moment. “Please, babe, can I?”

Armitage inhales deep and nods. Ben pulls out the slightest bit then pushes back in, then pulls out farther, lengthening his thrusts bit by bit. It's still a lot. Armitage loves it, loves having someone else fuck him instead of his hand and a toy, loves Ben’s pants and soft moans as he picks up speed. It's infinitely frustrating that they get this one night, that they live on opposite sides of the world. In this moment, Armitage wants nothing more than to stay with Ben always.

Ben topples over, planting one elbow over Armitage’s shoulder so he can thread his fingers through Armitage’s hair. He leans in close, brushing his nose against Armitage’s before pressing their lips together. The kiss is quickly broken, Ben pulling away to pant against Armitage’s cheek.

Armitage wraps his fingers around Ben’s biceps, squeezing as he lets his thighs fall open. Ben isn't quite hitting his prostate but the steady pistoning of his hips is still incredible. Electric pleasure crackles along his spine, filling him until he can't think of anything else.

“Fuck,” Armitage gasps.

That sets Ben off. He babbles, “Fuck, baby, you feel so good. You're so tight, so hot. Look at you, taking Daddy’s cock so well. You were made for this, made to take my cock. Fuck, baby, you're so good to me.”

Ben tucks his face against Armitage’s throat and continues spewing compliments, telling Armitage over and over again that he’s perfect. His words make Armitage’s heart swell. Armitage has always prefered Ben’s kind words over some of the harsher things other clients have said to him but he’s never much thought of himself as having a praise kink.

He might be wrong. Ben saying all these lovely things right in his ear has him aching and desperate to come.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Ben murmurs like he knows what Armitage is thinking. “I want to see you come.”

Armitage drops one of his hands to his cock, pressed between their bellies. He jerks himself off, keeping time with Ben’s thrusts. Ben drags his teeth over the meat of Armitage’s shoulder like he's threatening to bite Armitage there too. Armitage shivers, almost hoping he will.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good. I’m gonna fill you up, make you mine,” Ben sighs. Armitage moans in response and Ben says, “That's it, baby. Tell me how you feel.”

“Fuck,” Armitage gasps again, like a broken record. Usually he can do this, can talk with a hand on his cock and something up his ass but something about being with another person, with _Ben_ , has him speechless.

“Talk to me, baby. Tell me how you feel,” Ben urges.

Armitage nudges his face against the side of Ben’s, moaning, “You feel so good, Daddy. You’re so fucking big; you fill me up so much I almost can’t stand it.”

“Fuck,” Ben says, shivering.

“I love it,” Armitage continues. “I love it so much. I’m going to come so incredibly hard for you, Daddy, I know it.”

“Please, baby, please come for me,” Ben begs, fucking Armitage harder. He pushes himself up onto his fists, hovering over Armitage, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He stares down at Armitage, his gaze intense, and Armitage stares straight back.

“Come for me, Daddy,” Armitage demands. “Please, Ben.”

Armitage watches Ben’s eyelids flicker as he moans. Then Ben sits back and fucks Armitage harder, faster, his hands on Armitage’s knees to keep him spread open. The shift has Ben fucking up into Armitage, brushing his prostate with every other frantic thrust. Armitage strokes his cock desperately, so ready for his orgasm.

When Armitage finally comes, he arches his back and tenses up, his breath catching in his throat. It’s overwhelming, like the time Kylo had him fuck himself until he came from that alone, ripping through him for an eon. It’s incredible and it’s incredible because it’s the result of someone else touching him. It’s incredible because he’s _sharing it_ with someone, someone he really likes.

He _hates_ that in two days, he’ll be back in London and Ben will be here in Seattle and very nearly the entire Earth will separate them.

Ben fucks Armitage through his orgasm and beyond. Armitage enjoys how his body twitches with oversensitivity with Ben’s every thrust, his thighs trembling even as he relaxes. He’s panting hard, his entire torso streaked with come. He can feel a line of it sliding over his side of waist. It should be gross but he is entirely too fucked out to care.

“Fuck,” Ben gasps, bowing his head. He chants the curse as his thrusts get more and more erratic, his voice pulling tight with each repetition. Armitage moans for Ben’s benefit, drawing his fingers through the mess on his chest to pop them into his mouth. Ben groans, “Fuck, babe, _fuck_ ,” and gives a full body shiver, his hips slowing to just a hard grinding against Armitage, his cock pressed as deep into Armitage as possible while he comes.

Armitage can’t actually feel it, but it still warms him from the belly up to know that Ben has come, has spilled himself deep within Armitage. He wants to hold onto that warmth, want Ben to fuck him later and fill him up again. He wants this every night for the next forever.

Ben pulls out a little faster than Armitage would like, making Armitage hiss. He feels so _empty_ without Ben in him. It makes his heart clench but then Ben is tumbling forward again, tucking his face against Armitage’s jaw. He’s holding most of his weight on his elbows and knees like he's unwilling to press his body against Armitage’s. Armitage wraps his arms around Ben’s shoulders and kisses his temple.

“You can relax, you know,” he murmurs into Ben’s hair.

“Don't want to crush you,” Ben says immediately, rubbing his nose against Armitage’s neck.

“Then roll over. I’ll lay on you.”

Ben snorts but listens, rolling off Armitage to lay on his side next to him. Armitage turns too and Ben tucks his head under Armitage’s chin. It’s cute how Ben wants to be the one who is cuddled. He has been so insistent that he could overwhelm Armitage, wrap around him and fill him up and consume him completely, yet he wants to be the little spoon. 

Armitage smirks and strokes Ben’s hair. Ben hums happily, kissing Armitage’s collar bone.

“I still can't believe you're here,” Ben says quietly after they've laid there for a while in peace.

“I can't believe it either,” Armitage replies. Ben pulls away and leans up to kiss Armitage on the lips.

“I don't want you to leave,” Ben admits so softly Armitage almost doesn't hear. Armitage kisses him again, harder, one hand tangled in his hair to keep him close.

“I have to,” Armitage says, the finality in his words like a guillotine. 

Ben sighs and compromises, saying, “Stay the night. I'll take you back to your friend's in the morning.”

Armitage rolls his eyes at how Ben states this instead of asking but gives in.

“Alright,” he says, “but I want to shower before we sleep. You've made a mess of me.”

Ben snorts and Armitage can feel his smirk when Ben kisses him.

\---

Ben’s shower is immense. Armitage’s entire room could fit in Ben’s en suite, the shower taking up nearly a third of it. The shower heads are positioned extremely high on the wall, Armitage able to stand completely under the spray for once. It's lavish and _glorious_.

Ben never leaves his side, his hair tied up in a bun at the top of his head to keep it from getting wet. He keeps his hands on Armitage, sliding from his hips to his waist to his back as Armitage moves around, washing the sweat and come from his body.

He thinks he can feel Ben’s come dripping from his asshole but he’s not sure if that’s real or not. It’s probably psychosomatic but Armitage thinks he likes it. He’ll have to finally get a toy with a come tube.

“You missed a spot,” Ben says, nosing at Armitage’s shoulder as his hand slides down to Armitage’s ass.

“Oh?” Armitage asks, sliding wet hands down his chest to check for any leftover sticky spots of come.

“Yeah,” Ben murmurs before crowding Armitage face first against the wall. Ben’s fingers press up and into Armitage, making Armitage squeak and roll up onto the balls of his feet, hands pressed against wet tile. Ben fucks him slowly with his fingers, kissing along his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Armitage gasps as Ben brushes his prostate. Ben drags his teeth against the top edge of Armitage’s scapula and reaches his free hand between Armitage’s body and the wall, sliding down his stomach to his cock. Armitage starts with the bare beginnings of an erection but Ben’s hand quickly brings him to life. He strokes Armitage gently until Armitage is hard, straining against Ben’s fingers. Armitage groans, “You’re insatiable.”

Ben sounds entirely too cheerful when he says, “Yep.” Then he says, softer, “If all I have is tonight, I want to make the most of it.”

All Armitage can do is moan in agreement, resting his forehead against the tile. Ben kisses him so softly, gentle presses of his full lips against Armitage’s shoulder over and over while he thrusts his fingers into Armitage. Armitage realizes Ben’s not trying to gain any friction on the erection he must have. All of his focus is on Armitage, on making him feel good.

Armitage gasps and groans, rolling his hips back onto Ben’s fingers then up into his hand. He is, somehow, quickly approaching another orgasm.

“Can I fuck your thighs?” Ben asks, stepping close enough that his erection finally brushes Armitage’s hip.

Armitage nods and says, “Yes, fuck yes.”

Ben pulls his fingers from Armitage’s ass and nudges Armitage’s legs closed with one of his feet. Ben’s cock drags along Armitage’s asscrack before he presses it in just below his cheeks. For a moment, Armitage thinks Ben is going to slide home into his loose hole but then his head pops through the small hollow at the top of Armitage’s thighs, sliding along his taint. Armitage gasps and squeezes his thighs tighter together, making Ben moan.

It’s a different kind of fucking. It’s teasing, Ben’s cock dragging against Armitage’s taint, bumping his balls, brushing against his hole, not enough but too much with how Armitage is already over sensitive from the fuck they had hardly more than fifteen minutes ago.

Ben groans and jerks Armitage off with intent, hand matching his hips thrusts. He wraps his free hand around Armitage’s chest, holding him close. Armitage pants against the tile, fingers catching in the grout as he opens and closes his hands into fists, trying to hold on.

“Come for me, baby,” Ben murmurs. “Let me hear you.”

Armitage moans a little louder for Ben, his voice echoing in the cavernous room. Ben shudders and bites Armitage’s shoulder and Armitage tenses up, gasping as he oozes a second orgasm across Ben’s fingers. Ben fucks against him, seeking his own pleasure, until Armitage’s shaky legs threaten to give out on him.

“Stop, stop,” Armitage gasps, trembling hard. Ben pauses, pressed against Armitage’s back. His cock twitches between Armitage’s thighs and Armitage gasps, “Off.”

Ben pulls away but keeps a hand on Armitage’s shoulder as he asks, “Is everything okay?”

Armitage carefully turns to press his back against the wall and slowly sinks to the floor. He’s fucked himself this over sensitive before, on the rare occasion he’s done sessions back to back, but usually he’s in a bed where he’s not at risk of falling over and ripping someone else’s dick off.

“I’m fine,” Armitage says, waving away Ben’s concern. “Just, you’ve fucked me too well.” Armitage laughs. “I’m a mess.”

The muscles in his thighs tremble and jump as he pants, trying to catch his breath, trying to regain control of his body. Ben squats next to him, his hard cock hanging between his thighs, just watching Armitage.

Armitage tilts his head back against the wall and tells Ben, “Let me see you touch yourself this time.”

Ben nods and drops his knees to the floor, shifting to a more stable position before wrapping his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking. His sigh of pleasure is barely audible over the spray of the shower washing over their shoulders. Armitage watches Ben’s fingers slide over his cock, taking in the way he runs his fingertips over the head, rubbing at the frenulum. He’s teasing himself; Armitage can tell he’s trying to put on a show. Armitage is, however, too tired to get it up yet again tonight.

Instead, he wants to blow Ben, to suck him off until he comes, filling Armitage’s mouth. He’s thought of this a lot as he masturbated, wondering what it would be like. Having Ben’s glorious cock pressed between his lips earlier was magnificent, almost as wonderful as being fucked into Ben’s mattress.

He’s stopped shaking quite as hard now that he doesn’t have Ben touching him, consuming him. He licks his lips as he stares at Ben, memorising the shift of his arm as he jerks off, the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he pants.

“Up,” Armitage says. “Stand up.”

Ben scrambles to follow directions, unfolding until he’s on his feet in front of Armitage. Armitage rises to his knees and shuffles forward until he can put his hands on Ben’s hips and his lips on the tip of Ben’s cock. Ben’s hands come down, one on the back of Armitage’s head, the other at the base of his cock, feeding it into Armitage’s mouth. Armitage sucks him down, swallowing as much as he can.

It’s wetter than it was before, Ben’s skin slick from the shower. He tastes less like skin, cleaner, sanitary. Then precome blooms on Armitage’s tongue and Ben moans. Armitage pulls back, swiping his tongue against the slit splitting Ben’s head, licking away all the precome before swallowing him back down. He bobs his head, sucking, intent on drawing more precome from Ben, intent on pulling an orgasm out of Ben.

“Fuck,” Ben gasps, his hips twitching against Armitage’s hands. Ben runs his fingers through Armitage’s wet hair, pushing Armitage’s head further onto his cock. Armitage almost gags but Ben lets him pull back, lets him set the pace even if he tries to urge Armitage into taking more.

Armitage _wants_ more, wants to swallow Ben down all the way until his nose presses against Ben’s stomach, until he can’t breath for the cock down his throat. He’s seen other cam whores swallow twenty, twenty-five centimeters of dildo with a smile. He knows it’s possible to do with ease. He’s just never put in the practice.

He should remedy that so the next time he sees Ben in person he can impress him.

For now he just slowly swallows down more and more, pulling back only to push further, until he can feel the tip of Ben’s cock bump the back of his throat.

“Look at you,” Ben croons. “Fucking _look at you_. You’re so gorgeous with your mouth on my cock. You’re so good at this, baby, so good at making me feel good.” Ben sighs and rocks his hips, pushing forward as Armitage swallows his cock, shifting back as Armitage pulls away.

Ben strokes his hand down Armitage’s cheek, fingers coming under his chin to tilt his face up. Armitage pops off Ben’s dick as Ben moves him, panting against the head of Ben’s cock. It rests against his lips. He can’t help but stick his tongue out to lick it, to taste it.

“I want to come on your face,” Ben says. “Can I, baby? Please?”

Armitage hesitates; he wants to taste the culmination of Ben’s pleasure, to have it pulse out onto his tongue.

Ben continues, saying, “I want to see you marked as mine. I want to claim you. After all, you are mine, aren’t you, baby?”

Armitage stares up at Ben’s face, taking in how hard he’s staring at where his cock sits against Armitage’s lips. He brushes his thumb against the corner of Armitage’s mouth, catching on his bottom lip.

“Alright,” Armitage says. He can give Ben this. He _wants_ to give Ben this, wants to please him. Armitage wants to be claimed as Ben’s.

He doesn’t want to leave. He wants this moment to last forever. He wants to stay here forever, on his knees for Ben, on his back for Ben, there to please Ben and nothing more.

Ben uses his thumb to nudge Armitage’s jaw down, opening Armitage’s mouth so he can press his cock back between Armitage’s lips. Armitage complies willingly, happy to have Ben fill his mouth. He wants Ben to come, wants him to do as he said, to mark Armitage as his. He wants it almost as much as he wants to taste Ben.

“Fuck, babe,” Ben sighs once the tip of his cock kisses the back of Armitage’s throat. His hand is still on Armitage’s jaw, holding him in place. He rolls his hips, pressing his cock a little deeper, just enough for Armitage’s breath to catch, before pulling back, only to shallowly thrust back in. Armitage presses his tongue against the underside of Ben’s cock, sucking as Ben pulls out, as Ben takes his pleasure from him.

“Is this okay?” Ben, the sweetheart, asks. Armitage nods immediately. He _likes_ this, likes giving up control to someone who’s gentle with him, who asks for things, who only wants what Armitage himself wants. He’s almost surprised, but there’s a reason Ben has always been his favourite client.

Ben carefully fucks Armitage’s mouth, keeping his thrusts shallow so Armitage doesn’t choke. Armitage relaxes his jaw and lets Ben do as he pleases, keeping his tongue pressed up against Ben’s cock, sucking firmly. Ben picks up speed, spewing nonsense, telling Armitage that he’s gorgeous, that he’s so good, that he’s beautiful and amazing and wonderful, until Ben devolves into just chanting curses.

He pulls out, his hand replacing Armitage’s mouth. Armitage tilts his face up to look at Ben, to watch him pant and curse, his face flushed, his skin damp from the shower, his hair coming loose from his bun to hang in wet curls around his face. A few strokes later and he comes. The first shot splatters Armitage across his parted lips, startling him. The next one hits his cheek, the next his chin, then Ben just oozes over his fist to drip to the shower floor.

Armitage licks his lips, tongue swiping over the come painting his mouth. It’s thick and salty but not as bitter as everyone always says it is. Armitage rather likes it, almost wishing he had told Ben to come in his mouth like he initially planned.

It’s worth letting Ben do what he wanted when Ben tells him, “You’re so fucking perfect. Look at you, my beautiful boy, on your knees for me, your face covered in my come. I wish I had a camera. I wish I could capture this moment and keep it forever. You’re so perfect, baby.”

Armitage sucks the come off his bottom lip and Ben asks, “Do I taste good?” Armitage nods. Ben swipes his thumb up over Armitage’s chin, through the come streaked there, and pushes it into Armitage’s mouth. Armitage sucks on it eagerly too. He’s not ready for this moment to be over, even though he’s bone tired and he’s starting to hurt from kneeling on tile.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Ben says again, eyes soft as he stares at Armitage’s lips wrapped around his thumb.

Armitage pulls away and tucks his face into Ben’s palm, admitting, “I don’t want to go.”

“You could stay,” Ben says. “I could, I could get you an apartment. You could go to college and become a programmer or whatever you wanted to do.”

Armitage closes his eyes and sighs, “I’m not having this conversation kneeling in front of you with your come all over my face.”

“Okay.”

Armitage expects Ben to pull away, to sit on the inbuilt bench on the far side of the shower, to get out of the shower, something. Instead, he holds Armitage’s face in one hand and runs the fingers of his other hand through Armitage’s hair as Armitage just sits there, gathering his wits.

He has no doubt that Ben could pay for an apartment for him, for _university_ for him. He could take Ben up on his offer and live comfortably for the first time since his father disowned him. He wouldn’t have to worry about shit flatmates who can’t pay their portion of rent or shit customers wondering why their computers are full of viruses. He could be on the same side of the planet as his favourite people for a change. He could actually attend higher education because he wouldn’t be so busy working trying to make rent.

Ben could change his life. Ben would be happy to do all this for him, wouldn’t even bat his eye at how much he’s spending on Armitage, and all Armitage has to do is say yes.

Ben rubs at the come sticky on Armitage’s cheek and says, “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go to bed,” breaking Armitage out of his musings. Armitage just nods and climbs to his feet. Ben pulls him in for a kiss before nudging him back under the spray of water. Armitage turns and sticks his head under the water, face scrunched up as he scrubs at it with his hands.

Once he’s clean again, he lets Ben guide him out of the shower, wrapping him in an oversized, extremely fluffy towel. They dry themselves in silence. It’s only once they’re in Ben’s bed, nose to nose under the sheets, that Ben brings it up again.

“I could, you know,” he says. “I don’t mind. I just want to take care of you.”

He brushes the back of his fingers against Armitage’s cheek, eyes focused on Armitage’s lips.

“You hardly know me.”

Ben’s eyes flick up, meeting Armitage’s for just a brief second before sliding away again as Ben smiles, saying, “I know you well enough, enough to know that I want to know you _better_.”

Armitage should say no. Armitage should say _yes_. This is a chance for him to make a better life for himself, supported by someone so much more financially secure than himself.

And he wants to stay, wants to see Ben on a regular basis. Ben is _so sweet_ , even if he’s bullheaded and an asshole. What did Ben say about them, all those months ago? That they’re an immovable object and an unstoppable force, a perfect match. It’s so incredibly true; Ben may bulldoze over Armitage but he’s also completely unphased by Armitage’s sharp words, taking Armitage’s flaring temper in stride. Armitage is sure once they learned each other’s habits better, they would perfectly balance each other.

Armitage doesn’t want to fly back to London after this weekend. He doesn’t ever want to leave this bed.

“I’ll think about it,” he says finally.

“That’s not a yes,” Ben says.

“It’s not a no either,” Armitage snaps back, “but I can’t just upend my entire life because you want me to. I’ll have to think about it.”

“You should,” Ben insists. “I would take such good care of you.”

Armitage opens his mouth to argue, irritated that Ben is talking like he’s some sort of pet to be had, but Ben is saved by Armitage’s phone blaring Phasma’s ringtone from the floor. Armitage has no idea what time it actually is, just that it’s late and Phasma is probably worried. He rolls to the edge of the bed and says, “I should probably get that.”

He digs his phone out of his trouser’s pocket and answers it, walking towards the door to the hall.

“Hullo,” he says.

“Oh good, you weren’t murdered,” Phasma says back as a greeting. “I was starting to think I’d have to call the police and tell them to start searching ditches.”

Armitage sighs and rolls his eyes, closing the bedroom door behind him.

“How’d it go?” she asks. “Please tell me you were spectacularly fucked.”

“I was.”

“Was it everything you were hoping?”

“Better,” Armitage tells her, grinning.

“Tell me _everything_ ,” Phasma demands, delighted.

“I can’t. I haven’t left yet. Tomorrow.”

Phasma laughs. “He really is your boyfriend now, isn’t he?”

“ _No_ ,” Armitage insists. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright. Have fun, love!”

She hangs up and Armitage returns to the bedroom, powering his phone down to save on battery.

“Everything alright?” Ben asks. Armitage can barely see him in the dark, just an outline of his shape. He sets his phone down on the side table and climbs back into the bed with Ben.

“Yeah,” he says. “Just Phasma checking to make sure you haven’t murdered me to turn me into a skin suit.”

Ben snorts and reaches out, pulling Armitage against his chest.

“Sleep, you fucking nerd,” Ben says, nose against the back of Armitage’s neck.

\---

Ben has eastern-facing windows and sheer curtains. The summer sun blazes through them far too early, waking Armitage. Ben is curled up on his side, facing the window, snoring softly. Armitage groans and scoots closer, pressing his face into the shadow created by Ben’s broad back. He misses his blackout curtains. He misses Phasma’s northern-facing window, shuttered with blinds and only a third the size of one of Ben’s massive windows.

He does not want to be anywhere else.

Ben wakes him again later, rolling over to wrap his arms around Armitage’s waist.

“Hey,” he says, his voice rough with sleep. Armitage just groans and hides his face in Ben’s chest, not ready to be awake yet. Ben chuckles and says, “You’re not a morning person? That’s so cute.”

“Piss off,” Armitage grumbles. Ben just kisses him, their noses bumping as Ben seals his mouth over Armitage’s. Slowly, Ben nudges Armitage onto his back, kissing all over his face then down his neck to his chest. Armitage sighs and takes it, one arm over his eyes to block out the hateful sun.

One of Ben’s hands slides down Armitage’s stomach to his half-hard cock. His fingers wrap around Armitage, making Armitage sigh. Ben kisses Armitage’s hip. Armitage thinks Ben is going to torture him again, tease him until he begs, but Ben doesn't. He wraps his lips around Armitage’s cock alongside his fingers without any preamble, getting right to it. Armitage breathes a moan, sliding the fingers of one hand through Ben’s hair.

Half hard like this, Ben can almost swallow him all the way down. As his cock fills out, the amount Ben can fit into his mouth lessens until Ben fists the base of Armitage’s cock to make up for it. Armitage moans again, a little louder, and tugs gently at Ben’s hair.

Ben pulls away and asks, “What?”

“Don't stop!” Armitage groans, tugging on Ben’s hair again.

“But you—” Ben cuts off with a huff and returns to sucking Armitage off when Armitage continues pulling his hair.

It's so nice, hot and wet, and it will only get better as Ben learns how to properly do it. He still does a lovely job, sucking at Armitage, teasing the underside of Armitage’s cock with his tongue.

Ben pulls off again after a handful of minutes and says, “I want to watch you ride me.”

Armitage rolls his hips up into Ben’s hand and says, “ _Yes_.”

“Hand me the lube.”

Armitage scrambles to grab it, twisting to see. He passes it off to Ben, who slicks his fingers with it and presses two into Armitage’s well used hole. Armitage sighs as Ben gently fucks him with his fingers, aiming for his prostate with every inward push.

Ben adds a third, making Armitage gasp. It feels like a lot, but he knows Ben’s cock is bigger.

“Just fuck me already,” Armitage says. Ben snorts and kisses one of the marks he left on Armitage’s thighs, pulling his fingers out of Armitage. He rolls to the side and scoots back up the bed to lay out, patting his thighs.

“Come take a seat,” he says, smirking as he dribbles lube into his hand.

Armitage rolls his eyes but complies, dragging himself upright to straddle Ben’s hips. Ben snakes a hand under Armitage’s thigh to hold his cock up, stroking it to spread the lube, ready for Armitage to sit on it. Armitage reaches back to guide it to his hole. It slides slick against him before finding the right place, and Armitage starts the slow descent onto it.

“Fuck,” Ben says. “You're so perfect. Look at you, so fucking gorgeous.” Ben sighs and rubs his hands over Armitage’s thighs, then murmurs, “I want this every morning.”

Armitage snorts at how sappy Ben’s words are, refusing to let himself agree. He wants to though; he wants to wake up to Ben’s lips and hands and cock on a daily basis.

He focuses instead on Ben stretching him, filling him. He’s staying still, letting Armitage go at his own pace. Armitage almost wants him to buck up and fuck Armitage like he means it but Armitage doesn't want to push his body too far. He's had a lot shoved up his ass in the past twenty-four hours.

“You should stay,” Ben says. “Let me take care of you.”

Armitage sighs in frustration and says, “I'm not something to be kept.”

“I know. I just, I’m gonna miss you.”

Armitage swats Ben on the arm and rolls his hips, finally seated fully on Ben’s cock.

“No feelings,” he says.

“You're going to miss me too,” Ben says. “You're going to miss my cock. You're going to miss how I fuck you.” Ben bucks up for emphasis, making Armitage gasp. He continues, “Admit it, you like me.”

“Of course I do, or else I wouldn't be here,” Armitage says. If he leans back just slightly, hands on his ankles behind him, Ben's cock rubs against his prostate every time he shifts his hips. He grinds down against Ben, savouring the feel of Benn’s cock in him.

“Come on, babe, move, please,” Ben says. 

Armitage smirks down at him and says, “No.”

Ben groans, tilting his head back into his pillows.

“You're a dick,” he complains, bucking his hips up again. Armitage rolls with him, barely giving Ben any of the friction he seeks, amazed at his own ability to deny Ben with his body as well as his words. Ben sighs and says, “This is payback for last night, isn't it?””

“It is indeed,” Armitage says, smirk widening. Ben groans again. Armitage quite likes the look of Ben under him, at his mercy even if Ben’s cock is up his ass.

“Fine,” Ben says. “Do what you want.”

Armitage rocks his hips slowly, teasing himself with Ben’s cock against his prostate. Ben’s hands stay on Armitage’s thighs, petting him, squeezing him, thumbs brushing the bruises hiding on the insides. Armitage waits until he's shaking with stimulation to rise up and slide back down Ben’s cock. Ben moans, meeting Armitage halfway on his next stroke.

“That's it, baby,” Ben says, his voice soft, sweet, too full of caring even as he says filthy things. “Ride me. Fuck yourself. I'm just here to make you feel good.”

Armitage should take Ben up on his offer, let Ben pay for a flat and for university, anything and everything Armitage needs. It would be so easy to let himself be kept. He knows, looking down at Ben now from his throne upon Ben’s cock, that he could get Ben to do anything for him. It's heady knowing that. It makes him feel like he could tople worlds, blast them straight out of the sky. He moans, as much from his power over Ben as Ben’s cock.

Ben holds tight to the top of Armitage’s thighs, just below his hips, and pulls Armitage down onto his cock as he thrusts up. Armitage gasps and groans.

“Touch me,” Armitage commands. One of Ben's hands immediately closes around his cock, stroking him. Ben's pace on Armitage’s cock doesn't quite match Ben’s thrusts. Armitage licks his lips and stares down at Ben, watching Ben watch where they're joined together. Armitage asks, “You're getting close, aren't you?”

“Yeah,” Ben breathes, nodding. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good. I don't ever want to stop. I want to be buried in you forever. I could do it. I don't ever have to go anywhere. We could just stay here, just you and me, in our own private world forever.”

Armitage laughs. “I don't think my ass could take your monsterous cock in it all the time.”

Ben groans and speeds up, growing erratic.

“Come for me, Ben,” Armitage croons. “Fill me up again. Leave me with a parting gift to hold onto.”

“I'm gonna. Fuck, babe,” Ben pants, before devolving into chanting, “Fuck,” over and over again. He pulls Armitage tight against him, stomach twitching. Ben’s hand pauses in stroking Armitage off as Ben comes, head thrown back. Armitage can feel Ben’s cock pulse within him, just once. It is incredibly satisfying.

Ben sighs and relaxes, his hand resuming its movement on Armitage’s cock lazily. It's wonderful having Ben touch him like this, sleepy and sated, his cock still deep in Armitage. Armitage puts his hand over Ben’s, squeezing his fingers tighter, guiding Ben in jerking him off.

Together, they get him to come, Armitage gasping Ben’s name as he paints Ben’s stomach.

“You're so perfect,” Ben says, staring at somewhere around Armitage’s navel with a soppy look on his face. Armitage slowly rises up off Ben’s softening cock, fingertips braced on Ben’s chest.

“Stay there,” he tells Ben as he climbs off the bed onto wobbly legs. “I’ll go get a flannel to mop up our mess.”

As Armitage searches the shelves in the ensuite for something to wipe up the come on Ben's stomach and dripping between his own thighs, he thinks again on Ben’s offer. He supposes the only thing stopping him from accepting it is pride; he doesn't want to be kept like some exotic pet. He's done well enough for himself since his father disowned him. He has two steady jobs, one of which is self-employment that he manages well. He's always able to pay all of his bills and usually manages to set aside some money for emergencies. If his fucking flatmates didn't fall short so frequently, he would be _fine_.

But a large reason why he's fine is because Ben comes to his shows and tips him an exorbitant amount on a somewhat regular basis. Armitage would struggle if not for Ben.

He can't just _leave_ anyway. There's paperwork that would have to be done. He’d have to wait for his lease to be up. He’d have to _pack_ and sort out shipping things halfway across the world.

There's too many questions, too many things that could be troublesome. Ben makes it sound so easy, just saying _stay_ but the logistics are overwhelming, and that’s just the moving part. What happens after when he does live here? How would Ben _taking care of him_ even work? Would Armitage get an allowance like a schoolboy? Would he have to ask Ben to buy each and every thing?

Would he still even be allowed to cam or would Ben want to keep Armitage all to himself?

What if they break up?

Armitage pauses with a flannel held under the faucet. They're not even _dating_. What is he doing, worrying about the two of them breaking up? What is he doing entertaining Ben’s ridiculous proposition? Armitage squeezes the excess water out of the flannel a little more forcefully than is probably needed, swipes it between his thighs, and stalks back to where Ben lounges on his bed.

He drops the flannel on Ben's stomach with a splat. Ben doesn't say anything, just wipes up Armitage’s come before dropping it to the floor, smiling softly. Smiling like he isn't insisting Armitage upend his entire life to be a full time sugar baby.

Armitage doesn't know what he's doing. Armitage doesn't know what to do. He should put his clothes back on and _leave_. He should block Ben from his shows. He should try to forget this ever happened.

Ben reaches out to brush his knuckles against Armitage’s stomach and says, “Come lay back down, babe.”

Armitage climbs onto the bed and lets Ben gather him up, pulling Armitage to his chest. Armitage wraps the arm he's not laying on around Ben's waist and tucks his nose against Ben's throat.

“I'm so glad you agreed to this,” Ben says softly. “I can't believe you did. You're so gorgeous and perfect.”

“And you're a broken record,” Armitage tells him. Ben snorts and kisses Armitage’s forehead.

Armitage finds it endearing. Armitage finds a lot about Ben endearing. He cannot fucking believe Ben is what he is, an awkward giant of a math genius, handsome and sweet and enough of an ass to tolerate Armitage on top of being so incredibly well off he's able to offer to support Armitage fully in a new country. He should take Ben up on his offer.

He should fucking _leave_ , get up and get dressed and walk out the door never to see Ben again. 

“Relax, babe,” Ben tells him, squeezing Armitage to his chest. Armitage sighs and tries, willing the tension in his body away. Ben kisses Armitage forehead again and teases, “It’s like I’m trying to cuddle a two-by-four.”

“You’re the one insisting I drop everything and move across the world to live with you.”

Ben hums and turns onto his side, bringing them flat together, chest to chest.

“No, I said I’d get you an apartment. I get that I’m hard to deal with. You’d probably need space from me.”

“That’s worse,” Armitage says. “What if you get bored of me? I’d be stuck paying for a flat I can’t afford.”

Ben tilts Armitage’s chin up so he can kiss him on the lips.

“I won’t get bored of you,” he promises.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am.”

Armitage huffs and says, “That's not good enough.”

Ben kisses Armitage again, hushing him, and then says, “Worry about it later. For now, be here with me.”

Armitage sighs. Ben is right; he'll have to leave soon. Best to make the most of the situation while he can. Ben kisses the bridge of Armitage’s nose and holds him close. It's nice. Armitage likes it almost as much as being fucked. He'll be sad to not have this whenever he wants as well.

“There we go,” Ben murmurs. He rubs circles into Armitage’s back with his thumb, slow and soothing. He's so very warm. Ben’s house seems to be air conditioned, the room cool despite the sunlight streaming in through the large windows. It makes Armitage want to burrow into Ben’s heat all the more. It’s _nice_.

Ben hums and squirms. Armitage pulls away to let him move but Ben immediately pulls him back.

“Is everything alright?” Armitage asks.

“Hmm, yeah?” Ben says, voice raising into a question. “Just happy.”

“Oh.”

Ben resumes squirming, rocking both of them slowly back and forth. It's a little distracting and definitely odd, but cute. 

“Can your body not contain your happiness?” Armitage asks, aiming for sarcastic and falling a little short.

“Nope,” Ben says simply, proudly, wiggling them a little faster.

Armitage snorts and Ben kisses him again, humming.

\---

Eventually, they drag themselves from bed and Ben drives him to Phasma’s. Ben kisses him over the center console of his car over and over.

“I don't want you to go,” Ben murmurs between kisses.

“I know,” Armitage tells him. He doesn't want to go either, but Ben is being sappy enough for the both of them. Every time he goes to pull away, Ben reels him back in for another kiss. Armitage says, “I should go,” then, after another kiss, “I have to get ready.”

“I know,” Ben says, and kisses Armitage yet again, then finally, _finally_ lets Armitage go. Armitage quickly exits the car before Ben changes his mind.

Ben climbs out of his car too, circling the front to stand by Armitage. He looms over Armitage, touching Armitage’s cheek before tilting Armitage’s chin up with his fingers. He runs his thumb over Armitage’s lips, eyes flicking over Armitage’s face. His expression is aggressively neutral.

Then he presses his lips to Armitage’s one final time and says softly, sweetly, “Come back soon, okay?”

Armitage just nods. He’s unwilling to say that he can’t but he knows he can’t promise he will. He has two jobs and very little vacation time, not to mention bills that he can never quite get out from under. This is a one time thing.

Ben knocks their foreheads together then steps away, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Armitage hesitates for just a second before he turns and makes his way up to the front door.

Phasma accosts him immediately after he enters her house.

“Was that him?” she asks, leaning over the railing to the upper level. Armitage closes his eyes and nods, and Phasma crows with laughter. He can hear the grin in her voice as she tells him, “He’s not half bad to look at.”

Armitage sighs and nods again.

“Alright, spill. Was he awful?”

Armitage rolls his eyes and says, “Like I have any frame of reference.”

Phasma snorts and comes down the stairs, ushering him down to her room.

“You can tell me everything while we get ready.”

Armitage does. He tells her about how he instantly liked Ben in person, that he thinks Ben is quite handsome. He tells her about Ben awkwardly asking to kiss him. He tells her that Ben is strong enough to throw him around any way he wants but his kisses are gentle. He tells her that Ben’s cock is even better in person, fantastic in his mouth and his ass. He tells her that Ben’s voice whispering filth into his ear is everything he could have wanted.

He tells her that _Ben_ is everything he could have wanted.

“Oh, Tidge,” she says, smiling a little sadly. “You have quite the crush.”

Armitage covers his face with his hands and groans, “I know. It’s _awful_. Do you want to know the worst part?” He doesn’t wait for her to answer, telling her, “He wants to move me out here, to stick me in a flat and send me to university.”

“Wow.”

Armitage sighs explosively, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

“Are you going to let him?” Phasma asks.

“I don’t know, maybe? It would be stupid of me to take him up on his offer but it would also be stupid for me _not to_. I should absolutely take advantage of the opportunity but what if he gets bored of me? He says he won’t but that doesn’t mean anything. He still could, then I’m fucked.”

Armitage drops his hands and watches Phasma apply her lipstick.

“That is definitely an issue. What did you tell him?”

“That I’d think about it.”

“Are you?”

Armitage sighs again and says, “Yeah, I think so.”

\---

Armitage drinks entirely way too much at the afterparty Phasma hosts and messages Ben.

 **hermitGeneral**  
I miss you.  
R cock.

 **kyloren**  
lol  
do you miss me or my cock

 **hermitGeneral**  
Both.

 **kyloren**  
miss you too babe  
its not too late to just stay

 **hermitGeneral**  
I can’t. My flight is tomorrow.

 **kyloren**  
ill buy you another ticket

 **hermitGeneral**  
I have to go back to work.

 **kyloren**  
quit  
let me take care of you instead

 **hermitGeneral**  
I wish I could.

Phasma nudges his shoulder with her knuckles, drink in hand, and asks, “Texting your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Armitage snaps back automatically. Phasma snorts.

“He’s kind of your boyfriend, Tidge. Or would you rather I call him your sugar daddy?”

Armitage sighs.

A deep, tinny voice comes from his hand, asking, “Yeah, babe, which one am I?”

Armitage looks down and is greeted by Ben grinning at him from his phone, hair fanned out on his pillow, lit dimly by one of his bedside lamps. Armitage can feel himself flushing. He goes to exit the video call but Phasma is faster and less drunk, stealing his phone away.

“Hullo, Kylo,” she says, lifting the phone to point at their faces while she crowds against Armitage, bringing both of them into frame.

“Hey,” Ben says. “You must be Phasma.”

She toasts him with her drink and says, “Correct.”

Armitage sighs.

“You never answered his question, love,” Phasma tells him, bumping their shoulders together. “ _Is_ he your boyfriend?”

Armitage covers his eyes with one hand. He can feel how hot his face is. Surely it’s obvious that he’s blushing even with how dark the room they’re in is.

“There is no good answer to that question,” he says.

“Ouch,” Ben says as Phasma laughs.

“It’s a yes or no question, Tidge.”

“I am _drunk_ ,” Armitage insists. “It is _unfair_ for you to accost me like this.”

“Kylo, do you want to be Tidge’s boyfriend?” Phasma asks primly.

“I would be happy to be his boyfriend,” Ben says, grinning again.

“Alright, you’re dating then,” Phasma decides.

“Do I not get a say in the matter?” Armitage snaps.

“Tidge, love, it took you like six months to admit that you wanted Kylo’s dick.”

Ben’s laughter crackles from Armitage’s phone but it still makes his heart skip a beat.

“The only way to get you to shut up is to agree, isn’t it?” Armitage grumbles. Phasma kisses him on the cheek, leaving a bright red mark.

“Yes,” she says.

“ _Fine_.”

“Good,” Phasma says. “I’m glad we’ve got that sorted.”

She hands Armitage his phone as Ben laughs some more.

“Have fun talking with your boyfriend,” she says as she walks away.

“So you’re drunk?” Ben asks. Armitage sighs and nods. Ben also says, “And you’re now my boyfriend,” and Armitage nods to that too. It is entirely way too cute how Ben goes, “Hell yeah.”

Armitage can't help but laugh softly.

“You should drink some water and go to bed before you do anything else stupid,” Ben says.

“Probably,” Armitage agrees, peeling himself out of the chair he landed in some twenty minutes ago. He wobbles towards the kitchen, setting his phone on the counter as he pulls down a glass to fill with water.

Ben is still there after he downs the entire glass.

“Are you at Phasma’s? Should I come get you and bring you somewhere to sleep it off?” Ben asks.

“I'm _fine_ ,” Armitage insists, tottering off towards the stairs. Phasma’s room is blissfully empty and he collapses face first onto the air mattress.

“Take off your suit, babe,” Ben tells him. “You only have the one. You shouldn't puke on it.”

“Not gonna puke,” Armitage grumbles into his pillow. Ben laughs at him, warm and bright.

“Still,” he says. “It's not very comfortable to sleep in a suit.”

Armitage groans and drags himself upright, undoing the buttons of his shirt. His jacket is somewhere upstairs, hopefully safe, and his tie is in his trouser pocket.

“Aw, I don't get to watch?” Ben teases. Armitage rolls his eyes and props his phone up against his pillow, catching himself from chin to ass. Ben says, “Much better,” as Armitage pulls his shirt tails from his trousers and shrugs out of his shirt entirely. He leaves it piled on the mattress behind him and starts in on his belt, kicking off his shoes.

His phone falls as he lifts his ass to shimmy out of his trousers, his pants sneaking down as well. Armitage pulls them back up over his hips, breathing a laugh as he thinks that Ben would be so disappointed in missing out on seeing the bit of pubes that peeked out between the hem of his undershirt and the waistband of his underwear.

He lays down and curls around his phone. Ben has done the same, moving from laying on his back to his side. Armitage watches as Ben brushes hair out of his face, tucking it behind one of his big ears.

“Do I get to watch you fall asleep?” Ben asks, voice soft to counteract his smirk.

“No,” Armitage says, just to be contrary. Ben laughs.

“You're such an ass,” he says. “Are you going to hang up then?”

Armitage sighs and says, “No,” again. He doesn't want to. He's terribly drunk and a little nauseous and he misses Ben more than he should.

“Can we do this again?” Ben asks. “I mean the video chat thing. Not you camming; just us, doing this.”

“I suppose,” Armitage says. He did agree to date Ben, even if Phasma strong-armed him into it. They can do video chats.

He _wants_ to, wants to see Ben as much as he can, any way he can.

If Armitage closes his eyes, he can almost pretend Ben is there beside him.

“Go to sleep, babe,” Ben tells him. Armitage nods and Ben asks, “Do you want to end the call?”

“No,” Armitage says, hating how he sounds like a petulant child asking to stay up just a little longer.

Ben chuckles and says, “Alright.”

“Talk to me?” Armitage asks, also hating the way his voice lilts up into an unsure question, betraying him.

“What about?”

Armitage shrugs with the shoulder he's not laying on and says, “Anything.”

Ben hums then says, “I love your accent, have I ever told you that?” A grin spreads across his face before he adds singsong, “I have a sexy British boyfriend. I’m living the dream.”

Armitage snorts.

“I wish I could get you to stay,” Ben says after a moment.

“I want to,” Armitage says, drunk and too candid. “I'm just worried. There's too much that could go wrong.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ben hums again before saying, “I could get a lawyer to write up a contract? To make it illegal for me to ditch you. Not that I would.”

Armitage snorts again at how quickly Ben asserts that he would never leave him but his proposition does ease some of his worries. He says, “That would be nice.”

“So you'll do it?” Ben asks, perking up, grin spreading across his face again.

“I’ll _think_ about it,” Armitage says. He won't be strong-armed into this decision too.

Armitage doesn't notice falling asleep but when nausea wakes him up sometime later, his phone has a low battery and is showing Ben’s ceiling. He finally ends the call, messaging Ben a _Goodnight_ , and tries his best to fall back asleep.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
I have made it home safe.

 **kyloren**  
good  
thanks for letting me know babe  
<3

 **hermitGeneral**  
<3

\---

Armitage spends his breaks reading up on student visas. He’d have to be accepted into a US university first to get one, which leads him to researching Seattle schools.

He has half an idea of what he wants to study. Programming, probably. He already has a solid grasp on how it works. He could breeze through the lower level classes, but he could study _anything_ with Ben’s support. He could do nothing _but_ study for as long as he’d like.

Scrolling through all the different departments at the University of Washington overwhelms him.

He could do _whatever he wants_.

\---

He wouldn’t be able to work on a student visa. That makes Armitage pause. He’d be _completely reliant_ on Ben, not even able to work a part time retail job for pocket money.

But Ben did offer to have a proper contract written up, detailing what Ben would do for Armitage. Phasma already has a job lined up so she’s staying in her house. Armitage could, at the very least, sleep on her couch if he doesn’t want Ben to pay for a flat of his own.

His current lease, however, isn’t up until the end of September.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
Alright.  
Have you gotten that contract written up yet?

 **kyloren**  
are you actually going to do it 

**hermitGeneral**  
I haven’t fully decided.  
However, I am open to solidifying the details.

 **kyloren**  
hell yeah  
ill call my lawyer in the morning

\---

 **kyloren**  
i emailed you the contract

Armitage reads the contract over very carefully. In it, Ben states that he’ll sponsor Armitage for four years of university, paying for a flat (rent to be determined) and classes, as well as supplying a monthly allowance of fifteen hundred dollars on top of paying for the remainder of Armitage’s current lease. It’s phrased very professionally, in no way obligating Armitage to do anything for Ben in return. Armitage could very well sign this contract and never see Ben ever again, take his money and funnel it into a better life.

But he would miss Ben.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
Why an allowance of 1500?

 **kyloren**  
is that not enough  
i can do more

 **hermitGeneral**  
It’s _too much_.  
What am I going to spend 1500 dollars on every month?

 **kyloren**  
um  
groceries  
internet  
clothes  
supplies for school  
bus money  
idk pizza

 **hermitGeneral**  
You have no idea how money works, do you?

 **kyloren**  
of course i do  
you trade it for goods and services

 **hermitGeneral**  
Well, yes.  
I suppose that is correct.  
However, your idea of what the appropriate amount of money for monthly bills is grossly disproportionate.

 **kyloren**  
shut up and just fucking take it  
put it into a savings account for all i care  
i just want to take care of you babe  
three or so grand a month is nothing for me  
you can use that extra money to buy nice things to wear for me  
youll need more than one suit if im going to take you out to events as my arm candy  
besides you said you wont be able to work anymore if youre on a student visa  
i dont want you to struggle  
i want you to have everything you want

\---

Armitage can’t reply to Ben’s last string of messages. They sound dangerously close to Ben saying he loves Armitage. Ben hardly knows him! He’s not allowed to love Armitage. Armitage just a bastard and a camboy. He’s not anything worth Ben’s time or money, let alone his _love_.

They’ve only seen each other in person once. He most definitely does not love Ben back. He has a minor infatuation, that’s all. 

\---

 **kyloren**  
babe  
would it make you feel better if i dropped the allowance amount  
how much do you think you would need

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
Ben thinks 1500 is a reasonable amount of pocket money.  
He’s worried it’s not enough.

 **the silver bullet**  
that’s not bad  
you could split a decent flat with a couple of people and have plenty left over

 **hermitGeneral**  
This is _on top_ of paying rent on a flat.  
He’s probably planning on getting me a place of my own.  
Just me in a studio or something.  
And then also giving me 1500 dollars.

 **the silver bullet**  
okay, wow, yeah  
that is a lot  
what does he think you’ll even spend it on?

 **hermitGeneral**  
Apparently a trip to the grocers will cost me hundreds of dollars.  
I know everything is bigger in America but I sincerely doubt things cost _that_ much more.

 **the silver bullet**  
well, seattle _is_ a bit pricey

 **hermitGeneral**  
I’ve gotten very good at living frugally.  
I have no idea what I would do with so much spending money.  
I don’t _do_ anything.

 **the silver bullet**  
has he found you a flat yet?

 **hermitGeneral**  
I don’t know.  
I don’t think so?

 **the silver bullet**  
do you want to live alone?

 **hermitGeneral**  
I assume there’s going to be a gross amount of sex involved if Ben is paying for literally everything for me.  
I am going to be a kept man.  
Fuck, I’m going to be a classic mistress aren’t I?  
Brought in off the streets and taken care of.  
Isn’t there a movie about this?  
Fuck, there is.  
I am Julia Roberts.  
Fuck.

\---

 **hermitGeneral**  
Alright.  
Should I post the signed contract to you?  
Or scan it and email it?

\---

Ben blows up Armitage’s phone the next morning, messaging him _call me_ and _are you free yet_ , his phone buzzing in his pocket roughly every ten minutes. Once he’s finally released to his break, he stands out back and calls Ben.

“So you’re going to do it?” Ben asks, immediately, grinning broadly. His hair is mused and he’s shirtless, the bright summer sun washing out his pale torso.

Armitage sighs and says, “Lord help me, _yes_.”

“Fuck yes! _Hell yes_!” Ben exclaims, bouncing in his seat. “Holy fuck, I can’t believe it. _I can’t believe it_.”

Armitage drops down into a squat, leaning against the building. Ben’s grin is infectious. Armitage can’t help but smile back.

“I’m an absolute idiot for doing this,” Armitage tells him. “Just so you know.”

“Yeah, but you’re _my_ idiot. I’ll take care of you,” Ben says. Then he goes, “Holy _fuck_.”

Armitage snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Shit,” Ben continues. “There’s so much to like, _plan_. I’ll have to find you an apartment. We’ll need to figure out how to move your shit over. You’ll need to come back and shop for furniture. You’ll need to be accepted into U-Dub. Have you applied yet?”

“I’ll do that tonight.”

“Alright. Cool.” Ben runs his free hand through his hair. “Fuck. I can’t believe you. You’re so _perfect_ and you’re going to be _all mine_. I’ll get to see my hot British boyfriend _in person_ whenever I want. Hell yes. Oh fuck, I can’t wait.”

Armitage smiles at his camera.

“Me either,” he says.

Ben repeats, “Fuck, you’re so perfect. I can’t believe it. _I love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> taduh. ill post the next chapter in like two weeks or something. come follow me at sumomomochi.tumblr.com in the mean time where the tag for this is "yet another camming au" because i have absolutely come up with one for every fandom ive been in in the last ten years because i am _odd_.
> 
> if you like this fic, consider [reblogging the link on tumblr](http://sumomomochi.tumblr.com/post/172680531121/you-only-hold-me-up-like-this-cause-you-dont)


End file.
